


The Line

by BuckyAndDanno



Series: The Prince of Thorns [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Author Hates the Series Finale Waaaaaaay Too Much, BAMF!Danny, Bad Ass Danny "Danno" Williams, CIA Agent Danny, Criminal Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny Is Alone, Danny Is Pissed That Steve Left, M/M, Ocean's 11 Team Make An Appearance, Past Heartbroken Danny, Post 10x22, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), References to Ocean's 11, Slight Inspiration from Furious Franchise, Street Racer Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Steve returns to Hawaii after 2 years away, but things have changed at Five-0, and Steve doesn’t like it. Danny might have crossed a line that Steve can’t pull him back from, and he wonders if he knew his friend as well as he thought. Danny knows he’s falling, the line blurring in front of him – or is it already behind him? – but he can’t bring himself to call it quits. One way or the other, he has a job to finish, and he won’t let Steve get in his way.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Prince of Thorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727938
Comments: 137
Kudos: 157





	1. Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tracey450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracey450/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by Drive It Like You Stole It by Tracey450, hence my gifting it to them. I love the idea of badass, undercover Danny driving fast cars. As I couldn’t find many other BAMF!Danny fics, and really dislike how they ended the series, this is what my brain came up with – a morally grey Danny post 10x22, working undercover for the CIA but fighting with himself as to whether he wants to take down the people who have become his family. It’s also a little inspired by the Furious Franchise (though I’ve never watched them) and makes references to the Ocean’s 11 characters and plot (because Scott).

To say Steve McGarrett was excited to be back in Hawaii would be an understatement.

His two years away had been good for him; had given him the clarity he was seeking. But that clarity had only shown him he belonged back in Hawaii, with his partner and best friend.

With his team.

He tries Danny’s number first when he lands, but only gets a message saying the number is out of service. Steve doesn’t think much of it at the time; with their job, phones got smashed easily. It wasn’t as if he’d kept in contact much with any of them either; the one thing of his time away he regretted. He’d thought distance would do him good. Now he wished he’d never left.

Deciding to surprise the team instead, he rents a car to go home, drop his stuff off and get changed. Eddie greets him with a happy woof, and Steve’s glad to see evidence of Junior around the place. Nothing of Danny though, he notices with a frown.

He gets to the Palace just after 3pm, and Joni – the door security guard – is pleasantly surprised to see him. He tells her not to call up to the team, and sneaks passed her with a finger to his lips. She chuckles with a shake of her head.

Steve manages to stay quiet until he gets to the entry way of the office. Then he’s pushing the glass doors open with a grin. “Miss me?”

He’s greeted by smiles and ‘welcome back’s’, but there’s one presence sorely missing, and Steve notices immediately.

“Hey, where’s Danny?”

The mood sours immediately, and Steve finds a knot forming in his stomach.

“Where’s Danny?” He repeats, glancing around at the expressions of the remaining Five-0 team.

Junior and Tani look anxious, like they know they’re not going to like his reaction.

Adam and Lincoln exchange glances, but stay silent.

Quinn clears her throat, “Boss…” but doesn’t meet Steve’s gaze.

Steve’s eyes narrow. “Don’t make me ask again.” His heart is pounding against his ribcage, panic flaring. Why won’t anyone just tell him –

“He left.” Quinn sighs, finally meeting Steve’s gaze. “About eighteen months ago.”

“Little to no contact since.” Adam adds, and Steve can see the sadness in his friend’s eyes.

“But now.” Lincoln still won’t look at him. “We think he’s in trouble.”

Steve’s lips purse. “Tell me everything.”

The car purrs beneath Danny, and he grins, flooring the accelerator as soon as the flag goes down. The Corvette leaps into action, eating up the tarmac.

He speeds through the mountainous terrain, whooping with joy as the car hugs the tight corners and leaps over dips.

There is little as freeing as this, Danny thinks, as he reaches into the passenger seat for his radio. “Hey Mikey! You eating my dust yet or is it not reaching you?”

A laugh echoes through the radio. “I’m on your six, Jay.”

Danny’s eyes glance at the rearview. No sign of any other car. He’s about to retort when the throaty roar of an engine sounds from…

…above him?

A second later, a red Cadillac lands a few metres in front of him on the road, its chassis bouncing fiercely, chunks breaking off.

Danny can’t break in time, clipping the edge of the Cadillac and sending it into a tailspin. He hits the back of it with some force, head bouncing off the dash, before both cars some to a complete stop.

Danny blinks, tastes blood dripping onto his lips. Sliding out of the somewhat crumpled Corvette, thankful for the roll cage they’d installed, he runs to the passenger side of the Cadillac.

Michael Keen has already slid himself loose of the wreck, halfway to opening the door when Danny gets there.

Danny drags him out by his collar, expression made menacing by the blood running down from his forehead.

Then he grins, hugging Michael tightly. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ribs.” Michael grouches, lightly pushing him away. “You totalled my car.”

“You’re the one who decided to play Rambo.” Danny rolls his eyes. “Besides, you can just steal a new one.”

“You got a job in mind?” Michael raises a brow.

“No, but Franco probably has.”

“Well.” Michael grins. “Let’s go see the boss.”

The tension in the Palace is palpable, but Tani eventually moves over to the smart table with a sigh.

“About 4 months ago, we got a tip about a gang of illegal street racers on Maui. Notorious on the mainland for fast cars, dangerous driving, and heists.”

She taps a few buttons, bringing up a series of pictures.

“Junior went to recon one of their gatherings, and took these.”

She flicks through the photos. Mostly they’re just of masses of people and bunches of flashy cars. Steve can’t quite see the crime yet, or why it’s related to Danny.

“Most of the cars registered as stolen.” Tani continues, stopping when she gets to a specific photo, and zooming in.

Steve reels back. His hair is longer, now coloured jet black, but there’s no mistaking that the man in the photo is Danny Williams.

“We only picked him up when we ran facial rec, but it’s Danny…”

The next shot shows Danny getting into a Mazda GTX. “This car itself wasn’t stolen but was paid for by bank transfer routed through the Caiman Isles. That same account had 2.3 million deposited in two days before.”

“Which led us to a bank job pulled at Honolulu bank that same day. 6.9 stolen. A job ran by three masked gunmen.”

She brings up the CCTV footage, then rolls it back five minutes, following the car before its approach to the bank. Steve watches in horror as Danny and two other men seem to argue, before pulling masks over their faces.

“HPD were on scene quicker than usual thanks to an anonymous tip off, but the car was too fast, and they got away.”

“Who was driving?” Steve already knows the answer when he asks, but he needs to hear it from someone else.

A pause. “Danny.”

Steve swears, slamming his palm against the smart table.

“Since then we’ve been working the case with HPD and FBI, trying to take the group down but… this is a lot bigger than three men, Steve.” Lincoln sighs. “And they’re always faster than us.”

“The islands aren’t that big though.” Quinn adds, her expression taut. “We’ll find out where they’re hiding sooner or later.”

Steve forces himself to calm, think rationally, breathing through his nose. He can’t make this about Danny. “What about the tip off?”

“Voice scrambler was used.” Quinn says. “We couldn’t get an ID.”

“Play it.”

_“221 Kau’lu Terrace. 9am.”_ That’s it, but there’s a strange beeping in the background. Steve frowns.

“Something isn’t right.”

“What gave you that impression?” Quinn snaps. “Danny – ”

“This isn’t about Danny!” Steve snaps back, sighing heavily. “Who gave the tip? There’s definitely something else in that message, I just don’t know what it is. Why did they allow us to get facial ID’s on them before the bank? Why did Danny, when he knows Five-0 would be on it?”

“He clearly doesn’t care about being on the right side of the law anymore.” Junior says. “I’m sorry Boss, but – ”

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “Something isn’t right and I – ”

He’s cut off by beeping from the smart table.

“We got another hit.” Tani says, pulling up the details. “Two stolen vehicles in a wreck at Haleakala on Maui. One’s got traces of blood.”

Steve looks grim. “Let’s go.”

Danny stumbles back into his hotel room pale and exhausted. The blood has been cleaned from his face, but the cut itself is still bright red beneath the thin scab.

The door clicks shut behind him, and he grabs straight for the bottle of J.D. on the side, taking a long drink.

Sitting down on the bed, he pulls a burner from his pocket, dialling a number. “Tomorrow. 7am. Hawaii international airport.” There’s an audible click on the other end, and then he’s dialing a second number, reaching for a voice modulator from one of the bedside drawers. Slipping it over his face, he repeats the words, pressing six buttons, releasing a varying length of beeps. Then he ends the call, crushing the phone beneath his heel.

Slipping the crushed phone into a bag which he leaves on the side, and putting the modulator back in the drawer, he sighs and falls back onto the bed.

Reaching for the rosary beads around his neck, he says a prayer for the forces working to catch them, and a prayer for the family he’s found and wants to keep safe.

Lastly, he says a prayer for himself; that at the end of this, he’ll still have something to go back to.

That at the end of this, there’ll still be some of Danny Williams left.


	2. Danny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! Here's chapter two. I'm working on chapter three - The Chase - as we speak!

When Five-0 pull up at the scene, HPD are already processing the two vehicles. Steve immediately takes lead, and despite the situation the others can’t help but share a small smile.

“What do we have?”

“Another street race gone wrong.” The officer in charge tells him. “Corvette was going maybe ninety as it took the bend, skidded to a stop after clipping the Cadillac and then hitting the rear end.” He points toward the broken bits of Cadillac spread further down the road. “We think the Cadillac driver was a bit of a maniac. Lost pieces before it was clipped, then went into a spin. Honestly, these people are nut jobs.”

Steve takes in the carnage. “And the drivers?”

“Gone.” The officer shrugs. “Blood found in the Corvette though, and a partial print in the Cadillac. They cleaned them, but not well enough.”

“Sent to the lab?”

“As we speak.”

“Good.” Steve eyes the Corvette. It’s Danny’s type of car, and despite everything, he hopes his friend is okay; hopes it’s not Danny’s blood. “Get the results to Five-0 when they’re done.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Any idea where they went after?”

The officer takes him around to the Corvette’s trunk, pointing out caked dirt. “We think they had a dirt bike stowed away. No cameras up here, so they could have gone anywhere.”

Steve sighs. “Okay, thanks.”

He goes back to his team, who’d been examining the scene for themselves. “PD thinks they got away on a dirt bike. Now there’s only two ways in and out of the range, so I want us scanning the cameras on the streets; find out where they went.”

Quinn points to the hillside. “There’s a significant portion of dislodged rock from the road up there. I think the Cadillac took a leap of faith, hence the extensive bodywork damage.”

“Whoever these guys are, they got no fear.” Lincoln almost looks impressed.

“We got our work cut out for us.” Junior adds, grimacing.

Steve matches his expression. “Let’s get to it.”

As soon as they get back to the Palace, Tani starts checking the traffic cam footage surrounding Haleakala, trying to find any suspicious looking dirt bikes leaving the area.

Steve goes into what was his office – now Lou’s, who’s on leave – and slumps into the chair, head in his hands.

“What’s going on with you Danny?” He mutters.

The regret Steve had been carrying about leaving the islands now felt so much heavier. He’d thought about all the different scenarios that could play out when he reunited with Danny, while he was on the plane.

He’d thought Danny would punch him, scream, yell, cry…

He’d thought… a myriad of things. So many emotions had whirled through Steve as he’d approached Honolulu, not least love.

The one thing Steve had been certain of was that Danny would be happy to see him, everything else aside.

What he hadn’t thought, was that Danny could have gotten involved with something illegal and dangerous.

The revelation has left him feeling shaken and disturbed.

Swallowing thickly, he pulls out his phone again, staring at the lockscreen of himself and Danny for a long moment. Then he dials a number he never thought he’d use; Danny’s emergency phone – the one only for the most extreme circumstances.

Steve wonders for a moment whether he even still has it, but then the voicemail kicks in. “Danny…” Steve’s breath leaves him at once, and he has to take a moment for his thoughts to settle.

“I don’t know if you’re even gonna get this, but… buddy, what’s going on? What are you thinking? I… If something else is going on, you gotta let me know… But Danny… if you’ve gone of track… if you… let me help. I can help you, Danno. But if you carry on down this route… I’m… I’m gonna have to take you down.”

Steve scrubs at his face, wiping away the tears that are forming.

“Don’t… Don’t make me do that, Danno. I… I don’t think I could forgive myself.”

“Danny…” The machine beeps, and Steve sighs heavily, letting the phone drop to the desk and burying his head in his hands again.

He’s not quite sure how long he sits there for, looking up only when Tani raps on the door.

“Steve…”

He can tell from her voice that what she has to say is not good. He feels heavier as he hefts himself out of the chair, stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his trousers as he follows her to the smart table.

“Firstly, we got hits back from the lab on the blood and print. HPD had the lab rush it.”

She brings up two ID’s on the screen.

Steve isn’t entirely surprised but he still braces himself on the table when he sees Danny’s face.

“Blood was a match to Danny.” Tani sighs. “Forensics said it was likely a dash injury sustained when he hit the back of the Cadillac.” She brings up the second ID to full screen, and Steve flashes her a grateful smile.

“Second ID is Michael Keen; partial print on the Cadillac was his. 35 years old. Born in L.A. which is likely where he got recruited, being this group has strong ties to California. Short rap sheet, but includes multiple convictions for dangerous driving and theft.”

“The perfect recruit.” Steve mutters.

“I also got nothing from checking the cameras outside Haleakala.”

“Which means they didn’t leave.” Lincoln says with a smile. “So they got a place there to law low, likely hidden.”

Steve hates that the words are being said in relation to Danny, but nods. “So we get blueprints for the area, find likely locations, and have scout teams out there.”

Adam nods and calls it in, while Tani continues.

“There’s one more thing, Steve.”

“What?”

She taps the smart table, and the same garbled voice from the first tip fills the room.”

_“Tomorrow. 7am. Hawaii International Airport.”_

Steve picks up on the beeps again. “Get someone in the lab on both messages. See if they can unscramble them.”

Tani nods. Steve turns to address the whole team. “Get some sleep. 6am tomorrow, we’re at Hawaii air strip.”

Lincoln frowns. “It’s early for a tip, Steve. You sure it’s not a trap?”

“So we sit back and let them steal a plane?” Steve snaps.

Lincoln sighs. “I know you care about Danny – ”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Steve shoots him a look. “Just… Don’t…”

Lou’s office door slams shut behind him.

The streetlights sift through the window, illuminating the figure of Danny Williams. Shirtless, his muscles are taut, thin white scars stretching three times over parts of tanned skin. He raises the weights he’s lifting three more times before letting them fall, then sighs, drains a cup of cold coffee, and grabs a discarded shirt.

He leaves.

An hour later, he’s sat in a silver Aston Martin DB9, in an alleyway just off Moa’ko’i street, half a mile from their target. He’s sat in the passenger seat, eyes hidden behind black lenses as he reads a newspaper.

The driver’s side door opens, a silver haired man, older than Danny by a handful of years, getting in.

Danny greets him with a smirk. “And here I thought you were standing me up, Eli.”

Eli grins. He’s missing two teeth – a third coated silver. “Never, brother.”

They share a quick but complex handshake.

“You picked your mark, Jay?”

Danny gives him a look. “You’ll see. I promise it’s pretty.”

Eli chuckles. “Better be after you totalled the Corvette. Franco hated that.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Blame Mikey for being a show off. Corvette was mine anyway.”

“You racing your prize tomorrow?”

“Do I look stupid?” Danny smirks. “I got another ‘vette in the bunker.”

“Oh, the red one? I’m gonna enjoy winnin’ it from ya.”

“In your dreams.”

The back door opens, Michael sliding in. He too is wearing shades; thin rims with blue tinted lenses. “We ready?”

Danny grins back at him. “Rollin’.”

“Let’s do this.” Eli slides his own glasses on, starting the Aston and pulling away.

They get through security with fake ID’s, pulling up to the correct bunket where a cargo plane is being unloaded. Four expensive cars are already sat on the tarmac.

None of them notice the two Ford GT’s hidden across the tarmac behind shipping containers.

Danny and Michael slip from the vehicle, approaching the bay.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” One of the workers calls, approaching them as they get near the cars. “This is a restricted area.”

Danny tries for a smile. “We’re here to pick up the Mustang and Porsche.”

The worker frowns. “You’re not supposed to be here until ten. Let me just radio my boss.”

Danny and Michael share a look. Danny sighs, taking out his weapon and pressing it to the small of the man’s back. “I should have said we _will_ be taking them. Keep quiet, and no-one gets hurt.”

The man nods.

Michael grins and slides inside the Porsche. Danny reholsters his gun and slides into the Mustang, only realising his mistake when the man shouts for help.

He curses, gunning the engine and peeling away from the hangar. Michael follows suit; Eli and the Aston already speeding away between two planes.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the flash of red and blue lights, and despite everything, he smirks.

‘This is gonna be fun.’

The two cop cars chase them through the air field, matching their pace as they weave between static and moving planes. Danny has to admit he’s impressed; HPD have barely been able to keep up with them so far.

Belatedly, he wonders whether Five-0 are involved. Surely Junior and Lincoln would give them a run for their – stolen – money.

He shakes the thoughts away, reaching for his radio as their exit appears in the distance. “You ready?”

“Rollin’” Mikey calls back.

Eli just whoops as he makes it through first. The Aston hugs the dirt hill before flying up and over the fence.

“Praise the lord for small money bribes!” Mikey yells as the Porsche follows suit.

Danny shakes his head, raising a finger to his back windscreen as the Mustang flies smoothly over the wire fence before landing back on the road outside.

“See you suckers later!” Mikey calls, peeling away to the left after Eli takes the right.

Danny shifts into 4th as he carries straight on.

A Silverado cuts him off. Danny swears and hits the breaks, swerving harshly to the right.

For a moment his eyes meet the driver’s, and Danny feels his heart stop dead.

“Steve…”


	3. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for all your amazing comments! You’re all so lovely, so I’ve decided to post this chapter as soon as I finished it! 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by “Breaking Benjamin – Without You”, which I have been listening to on repeat (along with lots of other BB songs; they’re so good!). The whole song literally makes me think of Danny and Steve, especially in the context of this fic. I’ve used some of the lyrics near the end – they’re centred, italicised and in quotation marks – as they really fit the emotions Danny and Steve are going through.
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0, or the Breaking Benjamin lyrics from Without You :)

It’s no secret that Steve McGarrett hates waiting.

Steve McGarrett also hates the idea that his best friend – the very man he came back to Hawaii for – could be a quarter mile away and Steve can’t do anything about it.

Steve McGarrett especially hates the fact that the very man in question could be in the midst of stealing expensive cars.

Steve McGarrett hates everything about this whole situation.

The cars had already been fitted with HPD tracking chips the moment they landed, so Steve can see the exact moment they begin to peel away from the hangar.

“In pursuit.” The HPD radio crackles. “Three suspects. Aston. Mustang. Porsche.”

Steve gets himself ready. They’d done an early recon of the airfield before the scheduled arrival time of their perps, and had quickly clocked the hastily put together dirt ramp. They’d not had time to dismantle it without potentially alerting the very people they were trying to catch, so instead they had multiple cars waiting to cut them off as soon as they got onto the roads. As good as these guys were, the tips were allowing HPD and Five-0 to close in.

The problem, was catching them.

Steve sees the Mustang heading his way on the tracker, and starts the Silverado’s engine.

“I’m on the Mustang.” Steve says into his radio, and then he’s peeling away, cutting the Mustang off and forcing it to slow.

For a split second, his eyes meet the driver’s.

“Danny…”

Then the Mustang is skidding to Steve’s left, and the chase begins.

“Tani, I’m on the Mustang.” Steve says into his earpiece. He can’t quite bring himself to say who the driver is. “Any idea where he’s headed?”

“Can’t say yet, Boss.” Tani replies.

Steve grimaces, pulling the car into a controlled skid as he follows Danny around the bend at the intersection. Cars beep and honk at them, so Steve turns his sirens on.

The Mustang weaves effortlessly between the traffic, and in any other situation Steve might have been impressed. Instead he hits the dash with his fist, the gap between them widening.

“He’s heading north on Kuakini. Can you head him off at Kona Bay and Kaiwi?”

“You thinking box him in?”

“I think it’s the only way he’s gonna stop now.” Steve sighs, keeping his eyes trained on the Mustang’s bumper.

“Barricade already set up on Kuakini by that intersection Steve. We’ve got Kaiwi.” Lincoln says to him through the earpiece. “Adam and Junior are heading to Kona Bay.”

“ETA Junes?”

“A minute and a half.”

“You got one.”

As the traffic evens out, Steve manages to gain a little on the Mustang, but Danny still isn’t slowing, and Steve knows he’s only got one option left if he wants Adam and Junior to get there in time.

“I’m sorry, Danno.” Leaning out of the window, Steve aims his gun at the Mustang’s tires, shooting three rounds.

The Mustang skids as the back right tire pops. Danny slows down a fraction, sparks shooting from the metal rim, and Steve hopes it’s enough for the barricade to work.

As the intersection approaches, Steve’s relieved to see a multitude of flashing lights. Danny seems to cotton onto the plan though, because the next minute the Mustang is swerving violently, the car skidding straight into the police barricade. At the same time, Danny rolls from the driver’s seat and runs straight down into an alleyway.

Steve’s fist hits the dash again as he pulls the Silverado to a sharp stop; jumping out and following on Danny’s heels.

What he doesn’t expect is to find Danny’s stopped dead in the middle of the alley, his gaze trained on the other end. Steve looks passed him to see Adam and Junior stood there.

Both of them looked pissed, but Adam’s gaze holds sadness too. “We figured you’d catch on too quick.”

“How’d you even know I was drivin’?” Danny’s voice is quiet but cold, and Steve feels a shiver snake down his back.

“Lucky guess.” Junior says, inclining his head towards Steve. Later they tell him that he didn’t even hear Tani ask if he knew the driver; the answer was therefore obvious.

Danny half turns, gaze meeting Steve’s.

The Navy Seal flinches. Never has he seen Danny’s usually expressive eyes look so dead. “Danny…”

A moment passes, and then Danny kicks his heel at a door into one of the buildings, rushing inside.

Steve rushes after him, sidearm burning a hole in his hip. He won’t use it; not unless he has to. Danny can still give himself up, even if Steve knows his stubborn partner all too well.

Ex-partner – his traitorous mind says, and Steve brushes it away, flying up a steel staircase two at a time.

They’re on the roof now, but Danny doesn’t stop even then, leaping the gap of the alleyway they were just in, rolling as he hits the next rooftop and then back on his feet. Steve grimaces and does the same.

They pass over multiple rooftops before it becomes clear there’s nowhere else to go.

Steve sighs, stepping closer to Danny – who’s looking over the edge. “Danny…”

Danny turns, meeting Steve’s gaze. “Some reunion, huh?”

As soon as Danny knew it was Steve on his tail, he’d expected the blockade. Classic Steve tactic really. As soon as he saw the lights he put the Mustang into a skid and ran. Hard letting such a prize go, really, but it wasn’t worth him risking everything he’d been working for.

What he hadn’t been expecting was for Adam and Junior to be waiting for him. Perhaps they did know him better than he’d thought.

Still, Danny Williams did not enjoy being caged, and had quickly changed to a new strategy. Of course, Steve had to follow him until Danny knew he was gonna have nowhere to go.

So, he thought, it’s time for a little help.

“Hey Franco?” He says into his earpiece.

“You got problems Jay-bird?” Franco laughs, and Danny resists the urge to snap back.

“You got me an escape plan?”

“I got you.” There’s tapping on Franco’s end. “Take the building on your right, straight for two.”

“Which is right above the auto shop.” Danny can see where his line of thought is going. He does as asked, swerving to the right and leaping another gap.

“Exactly. Ioni has a piece waiting for us.” Franco laughs, then breaks off into a cough.

Danny frowns, worry in his voice. “You okay?”

“Quit bitchin.” Franco gripes, though it’s light hearted. “As I was saying, you’re gonna fly the coop my little birdie.”

Danny can see it in his head. “Just don’t let Mikey be the one to pop my shoulder back in this time.”

“I’ll do it myself Princess.” Danny can almost hear the grin. “Now, you just gotta clear about ten seconds between you and your tail.”

“I can think of a distraction.”

He stops when he reaches the edge of the building in question, looking down to see the dumpster about 20 feet down, the pavement an extra ten. He clocks the auto shop entrance; knows he can make it in 8 if needed.

“Danny…”

He turns slowly, meeting Steve’s gaze. “Some reunion, huh?”

Steve’s mouth is pressed into a thin line, and Danny knows he’s going to have to push a little harder.

“So what brings you back, Steven? Mainland get to big for you? Or did you just get too lonely with no-one around to stroke your giant ego?”

“Why are you doing this, Danny?” Steve takes a step closer.

Danny inadvertently takes one back. “Doing what? I thought this – ” He gestures between them. “-is what we did. Least, until you left.”

“Is that what this is about?” Steve’s expression is a mixture of perplexed and annoyed. “Some temper tantrum because I left?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “You know, not everything is about you. Maybe I just got tired of being shot at? Although, nice work on my car.”

“It wasn’t your car.”

A shrug. “Details.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this Danny.” Steve whispers, and the sadness in his eyes cuts Danny deep. “You can give yourself up. Cut a deal.”

Steve’s emotions however were exactly what Danny was aiming to manipulate. “Thanks for the offer, but nah. I got a job to do, and I don’t look good behind bars.”

Steve flinches, taking another step forward. “Let me help you.”

Danny just smirks. “I don’t need help. Least not from you.”

The widening of Steve’s eyes, shock and hurt evident in those hazel depths, was exactly what Danny had wanted. Taking advantage, he hauls himself over the side of the building.

Pain erupts in his shoulder as he hits the dumpster and rolls to his feet on the concrete, but he compartmentalises it quickly, dashing straight into the auto shop. By the time he hears Steve outside the door, he’s already on the dirt bike that was waiting, its engine revved.

The door opens.

He grins at Steve.

Then speeds out under the open shutter.

It takes him too long to get to the dock; much longer than he would have liked. Five-0 had been thorough, setting blockades at most of the major junctions, so Danny had unfortunately had to take the scenic route.

It gives him too much time to think though, and that’s what he doesn’t like.

He can see the expressions on Adam and Junior’s faces when they’d cornered him.

He can see the expression on Steve’s face as he lashed out, knowing exactly which buttons to press.

Steve.

That’s the one thing Danny had not been expecting. He was more than surprised to see his old partner behind the Silverado, and for a long moment it had made him question everything he’d done leading up to this moment.

He had his reasons and knew them well. The question was whether his reasons were still good enough, or whether he’d forgotten every part of who he’d once been.

Funny, he thinks, how the simplest things are the ones that become the most complex. His relationship with Steve for example, had been just that. Ten years, from partners to as close as brothers, and then… nothing. Every emotion Danny had locked down seemed to swirl inside him on seeing his old friend again, and now he wasn’t sure if he could even find the key.

Their faces are burned into his mind, and it hurts.

When had everything spiralled so out of control?

He forces himself to forget it all when he finally gets to the dock, shifting his expression to that of disdain. He has to remember why he’s doing this, why it’s important; for more reasons than one.

The bike skids onto the boat with a growl, and he cuts the engine. Pulling his hair free from its band, he lets it hang around his face. “Damn Five-0.” He grunts when Mikey comes up to check on him, the boat pulling away.

“Sucks you lost the car dude.” Mikey claps him on the back. “Those guys are a menace.”

“You’re telling me.” He tosses the keys into the seat compartment, moving to stand at the edge of the boat. For a long moment, he just watches the churning of the water beneath them.

Mikey frowns, moving to stand next to him. “You good?”

“…Yeah…”

_‘I lost myself,_

_We all fall down._

_Never the wiser of what I’ve become,_

_Alone I stand,_

_A broken man.’_

Steve is glad that Junior decided to stay with Tani that night, because as soon as he gets into his home, he breaks.

Every memory of the past 12 years crashes through him, and he wishes to god he’d never left the damn islands.

What had brought Danny to this point? What had pushed him over the edge? That’s what he can’t stop himself thinking about. He knows it can’t simply have been his leaving, despite what he’d said on the roof. There had to be more to it. Yes, he knows his timing wasn’t all that great, and he regrets that, but Danny had been supported by the rest of Five-0 too.

He knows he should speak to the team about it, find out what happened leading up to Danny leaving, but all he can feel in the moment is pure anguish.

Danny’s blank eyes, smirk, and hurtful words are etched into his brain.

It’s all wrong. So very wrong.

Steve screams, lashing out at everything within reach. Picture frames smash, furniture topples, dinnerware is thrown across the room. It’s like a volcano finally erupting, and the carnage left behind is too terrifying to describe.

Breathing heavily, Steve is centred in the wreckage, collapsed to the floor. Curled up, head to his chest, he finally lets himself cry.

**‘I don’t need help. Least not from you.’**

Several long minutes pass before the sobs finally subside, and Steve is able to pick himself up off the floor. “Too bad, Danno.”

He would save Danny Williams from himself, even if it took everything Steve McGarrett had.

_‘I won’t turn my back on you._

_If you fall,_

_Then I will too._

_And I can’t save,_

_What’s left of you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the lyrics used at the end here – centred, italicised and in quotation marks – are from “Without You by Breaking Benjamin,” a song which has inspired this whole chapter :)


	4. Friend. Father. Criminal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments! This is a short chapter because I’ve been struggling to write today, but it has lots of insight into Danny’s motivations, some bad ass Danny, and some feels. I’m working on the next part – it’s called The Shootout. Think of that what you will :)
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0.

Danny knows something is wrong as soon as they enter the bunker. It’s too quiet, devoid of the usual sounds of a wrench or the clack of a keyboard.

It takes him a moment to lock eyes with Franco; sat in his chair with a blank face and fists clenched.

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

The words catch him off guard, and Danny frowns. “If this is about the Mustang – ”

“It’s not about the damn car!” Franco snaps. He pauses deliberately, watching, then, “Danny.”

Danny has to stop himself from reacting, forcing a smile of nonchalance. “I feel like you suddenly got a problem with me Franco.”

Franco’s arm lifts, revealing the sleek black gun in his hand. “I got a problem with cops.” He aims it directly at Danny. “You kept your radio on, dumbass.”

Mikey – stood just behind Danny – frowns, looking perplexed. “Franco… Jay ain’t…”

“He ain’t called Jay, Mikey.” Franco looks to the boy with a fond smile, almost sad. “He’s a damn snitch.”

“Actually, James is my middle name.” Danny says with a shrug. He knows he needs to diffuse the situation and fast, or everything is going to blow up in his face. “James, Jay, you see what I did?”

Franco narrows his eyes. “Don’t play funny. I’m this close to blowing your brains out.”

“So why you hesitatin’?” Danny smirks.

Franco lowers the gun an inch. “Because we known each other a good while now, and I like to think I’m a great judge of character. So, you get one chance to tell the god damn truth. Who the hell are you?”

Danny stares at him for a moment, chews his lip, and decides to go with as much of the truth as he can give. “My name’s Danny Williams, and I used to be part of Five-0.” He watches Franco’s finger close around the trigger. “The asshole on my tail was Steven McGarrett, my former partner. Let’s just say he hasn’t taken too kindly to my being on the other side of things.”

“And why exactly is that?” Franco raises the gun a little again. “Since when does someone like you decide to play dirty?”

“Because he fuckin’ left and my ex-wife took my kid and I thought what the hell has being good ever actually gotten me?” Danny snaps, pacing. “I ain’t gonna give you my whole life story, Franco, it ain’t a good one. Safe to say I was pissed and not thinking straight, and suddenly I was in my Corvette at one of your races. Suddenly I wasn’t thinking of anything other than the speed and the power. For the first time in too long, I was in control. Then I met you assholes and this one – ” He claps Mikey on the back, looking at Franco again. “- became the reckless little brother I never asked for. When you asked me on that first job, why would I say no? Like I said,” His eyes meet Franco’s, gaze never wavering, “what did good ever get me?”

Franco watches him for a long moment, his grip on the gun wavering. “Next time you see him, you willin’ to pull the trigger?”

“We ain’t like that.” Danny replies with a short huff. “But if it’s between you and him, I won’t hesitate.”

“A’ight.” Franco lowers the gun, flicking the safety on and tossing it onto a nearby desk.

Danny rolls his eyes, reaching into a cooler and pulling out two beers. He tosses one to Franco. “Why’s it always drama with you?” Mikey swipes the other one from him, the atmosphere relaxing as Danny clips him on the ear and pulls out a third.

“I’d say I’m sorry I doubted you, Danny, but you can understand my issue.”

“I do.” Danny slips into one of the nearby chairs. A second later he has his own gun aimed at Franco. “I also understand that if you call me Danny again, I’m gonna be the one shooting you.” A moment passes. He slips the gun back in its holster and cracks open the beer. “It’s Jay.”

Franco bursts out laughing, taking a long drink. “There’s our boy.”

Mikey grins, settling down on the edge of a ratted sofa. “So, cards?”

“Winner gets Jay-bird’s Corvette!” Eli shouts down from the balcony, where he’d been watching the confrontation.

Danny flips him his middle finger.

Steve is halfway through putting his living and dining room back together when Tani calls.

“Tani.” He lets out a soft breath, almost dreading what she has to say already. “What’s up?”

“Steve, we got a few hits for Haleakala. Scout teams have been deployed.” Tani tells him, and Steve can hear the whir of the smart table and computer in the background. “We should be hearing back within the hour. You want to come in?”

Steve surveys the remaining wreckage, letting the trash bag he was holding fall. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

Disconnecting the call, he picks up the full trash bags instead, going out the back to dispose of them in his dumpster. As he does, his eyes inadvertently trail the well worn path to the beach, two long untouched deck chairs still in place. Discarding the bags in the dumpster, he lets his feet take him down to crystal shore, waves gently lapping at the sand.

It’s so calm and peaceful, and Steve instantly feels angry that the earth is carrying on as normal, completely unaware or uncaring that Steve’s own world has been turned entirely upside down.

Then he feels angry at Danny, for doing this to him, though he finds it’s not long at all before that abates. Steve knows his friend, even if Danny no longer wants to pretend that’s the case, and he knows something bigger is at play here.

His eyes reach the deck chairs finally, and his anger switches instead to despair. How he wishes they could go back two years, and start again after Daiyu Mei (or before, if Steve is honest). When all this is over, he wonders how they’ll start over, if they can start over.

He wonders how it’s all going to end.

Honestly, he doesn’t quite see them riding into the sunset.

At the end of the day, he’s pretty sure none of them are going to be left unscathed.

With a heavy sigh, he turns away.

When he gets back to the Palace, they’re still waiting to hear from all the scout teams, so Steve takes the chance to ask the team the burning questions he’s had about Danny’s departure.

“Like we said, it was about 18 months ago.” Lincoln tells him. “Real messy.”

“He was quiet, after you left.” Tani says, sighing as she looks up from the smart computer. She’s still tracking the scout teams. “Honestly Steve, if you’re asking my honest opinion. It broke him. You were his rock for ten years, and he’s out of the hospital ten days…”

“I know I was an ass.” Steve replies, running a hand through his hair.

“He nearly died Steve.” Tani shakes her head, eyes flickering as she remembers the first few weeks after Steve left. “He had complications, clots, mobility… He was on blood thinners for a month. It was… rough.”

Steve runs a hand over his face. He hadn’t even thought about something like that.

“He got quiet. Withdrawn.” Quinn adds. “Then, of course, Rachel got back custody of Charlie.”

Steve snaps his head to her. “She what?”

“Because of what happened with Daiyu Mei, she managed to prove that his job was too unstable for him to raise a child. She also cited you leaving as him not having an adequate support system, or some crap.”

Steve is horrified, and finds his fist curling in response. He’s angry at Rachel, yes, but also at himself; how had he not even thought that she would pull something like that? “That’s ridiculous!”

“Danny thought so too.” Adam tells him. “Which is when the anger started.”

“He wouldn’t listen to reason. Got into an altercation with HPD during a case.” Tani sighs. “So the Governor suspended him.”

“We gave him some space, thought he might cool off.” Quinn says, looking frustrated as she brushes at her eyes. “But he left. Didn’t even really say goodbye.”

“How much space did you give him?”

“About a month.”

Steve reels. “Are you crazy?” He thinks back to the time surrounding Charlie’s true parentage, when Danny had finally confided in him that space was not what he needed. What he’d needed was his Ohana, and Steve was sure this would have been the same case.

“No-one knew him like you did Steve!” Tani snaps, turning back from the table. Steve flinches at her use of past tense. “We did what we thought was best at the time. We couldn’t have known he’d go off the deep end.”

Steve sighs. “No. You’re right. This is on me.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It was implied.” Steve shakes his head. “If I hadn’t have left, he wouldn’t have spiralled. Maybe Rachel wouldn’t have gotten custody. Maybe we’d have been there for him, and he wouldn’t have left. Maybe, he wouldn’t be the person we’re chasing after right now!”

“Steve…”

The table beeps, cutting into their thoughts.

Tani turns. “We’ve got a positive hit for an underground bunker on the south side of Haleakala. No ID’s on the perps, but they’ve spotted the Aston from earlier.”

Steve shakes his thoughts, his guilt, away. “Let’s go.”

Right now, he has a friend to save.


	5. The Shootout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys keep inspiring me with all your lovely comments, so again I thought I’d post this as soon as I’d finished it. This is one of my favourite chapters so far, and was really fun to write. The next ones are going to be a little shorter as they focus on specific beats of the story, but still very impactful moments – tomorrow’s chapter will be called ‘The Confrontation’. Also, for everyone guessing what Danny’s up to – which I love by the way – pay attention to how he speaks and acts – especially around Steve (or is it Steven?) :)
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0.

The night sky glitters like diamonds from high on Haleakaka, and Danny smiles around his cigarette. Despite everything, he had come to appreciate some of Hawaii’s natural beauty. The smoke lingers in the air as Danny takes a long drag and exhales, then floats off on the calm breeze.

When the cigarette burns out, he crushes it on the ground with his heel, then looks over his shoulder, checking that the others are still playing. Satisfied, he draws out a razor thin black phone, so small he can conceal it in his palm.

_1 missed call._

_1 new voicemail._

With a small frown, Danny plays it into his Bluetooth headset.

He does not expect to hear Steve’s voice.

“Danny… I don’t know if you’re even gonna get this, but… buddy, what’s going on? What are you thinking? I… If something else is going on, you gotta let me know… But Danny… if you’ve gone off track… if you… let me help. I can help you, Danno. But if you carry on down this route… I’m… I’m gonna have to take you down. Don’t… Don’t make me do that, Danno. I… I don’t think I could forgive myself. Danny…”

Danny shakes his head with a sigh. Too quietly for anyone else to hear, he murmurs. “Stop getting involved, Steve.”

He deletes the message with a satisfying beep, but before he can slip the phone back into his jacket pocket, it begins buzzing. Seeing the all too familiar number, Danny hesitates, then answers.

“Steven.”

“Danno…”

“Pretty sure you ain’t calling for a social. You pissed I got away? Because Steven, you ain’t gonna catch me, I can tell you that.”

“Why are you doing this Danny?” He can hear Steve talking with gritted teeth, and smirks. “Just tell me that.”

“Nah. I don’t feel like giving you a play by play of the two years you missed.”

“If you’re pissed at me Danny – ”

“Again Steven, you’re making this about you.” Danny chuckles, pulling another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. “Now, I ain’t got time to chat. People to see, jobs to pull.”

“I wanted to give you one last chance to give yourself up.” Steve says, and his voice wavers. “Don’t make me take you down.”

“I see your game.” Danny takes a drag, then spots blue and red flashes in the distance. “Oh… I see you.”

Dropping the phone, he crushes it, then jogs back inside the bunker. “We got company!”

Mikey, Eli and Franco all look over to him. In a fraction of a second, they’re moving, Eli pushing Franco’s wheelchair over towards the end of the car bays.

“Mikey! Where’s Keli?” Danny yells, referring to their chief engineer and medic.

“Up in lab!”

“Get her! Tell her to take Franco through the tunnel.” Danny’s reaching for his gun then, checking the clip, before holstering it and moving to grab a few more clips from one of the tool chests. “You and Eli take my ‘vette. I’ll hold them off.”

“You crazy?”

“About the car? No. It’s faster and I’d hate to see it scratched.” Danny smirks. “Their eyes are gonna be on me anyway Mikey, and if I get caught you can just bust me out later. I know you’ve been wanting to play.”

Mikey shakes his head. “We ain’t leaving you.”

Danny growls. “I gave you an order Mikey. I still got the bike from Ioni. I’ll be fine.”

Mikey just flips him the bird. “You might be Franco’s second, but I’m not following an order that’s gonna get you killed.” He grabs for his own gun. “Now which way they comin?”

Danny sighs heavily. “You’re an idiot.”

“Pretty sure this is the hundredth time you’ve told me that.”

“Yet you never listen.”

“Direction, Jay?”

“North. They’re gonna hit the bay door. I’d say a minute tops, two if they discuss strategy first.”

They both watch as Keli appears, racing straight for Franco. Her piercing blue eyes meet theirs for a moment. “Stay safe.”

Danny nods. “Meet back at 46. If something goes wrong…”

She shakes her head. “It won’t.” Then she and Franco are gone.

Danny turns back to Mikey and Eli. “I want you both near the ‘vette. Stay as long as it’s safe, if you absolutely must. But then you’re gone, got it?”

Mikey still looks like he wants to argue, but Eli placates him with a hand on his shoulder. “Got it brother.”

Danny cocks his gun. “Ready?”

“Rollin’”

The drive from the chopper landing site to Haleakala is tense. Steve sits in the passenger seat of one of the SUV’s, hands clenched tightly in his lap. His face gives nothing away, but his eyes are swirling depths, laden with turmoil.

“Steve…” Lincoln’s tentative voice comes from behind him, and Steve reluctantly meets his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah Linc?”

“When we get there… You know we won’t have time to distinguish faces…” He leaves the implication hanging, and Steve sighs.

“I know…” He turns to Quinn, who’s driving. “ETA?”

“3 minutes out.” She replies.

Steve scrubs a hand over his face and through his hair, then pulls out his phone. “One last chance, Danno…”

He’s surprised when the line picks up.

“Steven.” The voice on the other end is cold. It’s not the Danny he came to love, not really, not anymore, but he can’t quite force himself to let go.

“Danno…”

“Pretty sure you ain’t calling for a social. You pissed I got away? Because Steven, you ain’t gonna catch me, I can tell you that.”

“Why are you doing this Danny?” Steve grits his teeth against the jibes and dark chuckle that comes through the speaker. “Just tell me that.”

“Nah. I don’t feel like giving you a play by play of the two years you missed.”

Steve growls softly. “If you’re pissed at me Danny – ”

“Again Steven, you’re making this about you.” There’s a pause, the flick of what sounds like a lighter. “Now, I ain’t got time to chat. People to see, jobs to pull.”

“I wanted to give you one last chance to give yourself up.” Steve says, and he can hear his voice waiver. He scrubs a hand over his face, trying to batten down the hatches over his emotions. “Don’t make me take you down.”

“I see your game.” There’s another pause, and the audible inhale of a cigarette; just one more thing that’s changed about his friend. “Oh… I see you.”

Steve hears a crunch and then the line cuts out. He swears, hitting the door of the car, then turns to Quinn. “Okay. Go.”

She presses the pedal harder, the SUV skidding through dirt and mud until it pulls harshly to a stop outside an open metal shutter. Immediately Five-0 are out the doors, taking cover behind the vehicle.

“Five-0!” Steve shouts once the other cars have also pulled up. There’s at least 15 officers, including Five-0. Their scouts had told them there were five people inside. The numbers were on their side, but Steve knew better than to relax. “Come out with your hands up, or we will take you by force!”

There’s a hail of gunfire than follows, shattering the windows of every police car and forcing them to leave their cover and head inside.

For a moment, Steve can see no-one in the bunker. It’s a large metal box, spanning out on all sides. One side looks pretty normal, almost a living room and kitchenette, complete with ragged couch and television set. The other side is set up like a garage, with multiple cars and tool boxes. Spanning around their heads is a large balcony structure that spans three sides.

Then a bullet whistles above his head, just shying his hair, and Steve ducks for cover behind one of the cars, looking up to the balcony. “Sniper!”

There’s a dark chuckle. “Now that’s a compliment.”

Danny.

Steve freezes for a brief second before the sound of more gunfire forces him to move. He aims up to the balcony, but he can’t see any sign of Danny. “Quinn, cover me!” Jumping up to the bonnet of the car, then to the roof, he manages to grab a hand on the balcony edge, heaving himself up.

Gun drawn, he prowls the balcony in a semi crouch.

“Steve!”

The call comes a second too late, pain flaring in the side of his head as he’s pistol whipped to the ground.

Danny stands above him, smirking. “Bit slow, Steven.”

Steve moves, grabbing Danny’s ankle and knocking him down.

Danny rolls, back on his feet in a second, but it gives Steve enough time to get up too. He’s lost his gun now, Danny’s still in his hand, but Steve doesn’t give him time to move before engaging in hand to hand.

Danny’s quick, and it’s clear to Steve that his skills have improved, but he’s still no match for a Navy Seal, and Steve’s able to get the gun clear away from Danny.

Gunshots echo below them, but then there’s a pained cry, and both of them are looking down to find the source.

“Mikey!” Danny yells, leaping over the balcony in one fluid movement. He lands on top of a Corvette, rolling smoothly to the ground. Steve can see now it’s been positioned as a getaway vehicle, facing the entrance, and two other fugitives are positioned at its rear, guns in hand.

One is still shooting smoothly, but the other’s shots are wild, one hand pressed to their side. It’s him that Danny goes to, and Steve correlates the name with Michael Keen.

On the other side of the room, Steve can see his team. He can see Adam with blood staining his sleeve, Tani moving slower than normal, and he knows he has to end this.

Taking his second piece from his ankle, Steve raises it over the bars, pointing down at the three men.

At the last second, Danny looks up.

“Move!” He pushes the other two out of the way as Steve’s finger squeezes the trigger.

The bullet leaves the chamber.

It hits Danny.

Danny clocks Steve as soon as he’s up on the balcony.

His footsteps are light – they don’t call him Jay-bird for nothing – as he approaches, then brings the end of the gun down on Steve’s head.

The next moments are spent fighting hand to hand, and Danny knows he’s no match for Steve. Still, he smirks at the look on Steve’s face when the man realises he’s better than he was. His gun is knocked from him, and the two are breathing heavily, staring each other down, when a pained cry echoes below him.

Danny swerves. He knows that cry.

In seconds he’s down on the ground beside Mikey, holding a pressure pad over his side. “You good?”

There’s a clink.

Danny looks up.

“Move!”

He pushes Mikey and Eli to the side as the blast echoes.

Pain erupts in his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. For a second he lays there, breathless, and then he’s on his knees, shouting for Eli to get Mikey into the truck.

“No!” Mikey yells, reaching for Danny, but Eli is too strong, and somehow amidst the bullets he manages to get Mikey inside the Corvette.

Danny’s hand closes around Mikey’s fallen gun, covering Eli, despite the blood warming his back. Adrenaline pumps through him, watching as Eli slides into the Corvette and guns the engine.

As soon as they peel out of the garage, the forces firing at them dodging out of the way, Danny feels some of the tension leave his body.

Now if he can just get to the bike…

Except the car was his cover, and even with the adrenaline rush he’s slower, bullets whizzing past him.

A force hits his leg, knocking him down again, and this time he doesn’t have the energy to move. His shoulder and leg are on fire, and the blood loss is making him woozy. He tries to blink grey spots from his eyes, but they just seem to get darker.

‘Is this how it all ends?’ He wonders, and strangely there’s some peace he finds with it. He’s straddled the line for so long, every part of him blurring into nothing. Perhaps this is his way out? This way, he failed no-one.

Steve’s face appears in front of him, mouth moving, but Danny can’t hear a thing.

The darkness encroaches, and his body gives in.


	6. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies! Here's the next chapter, as promised. It has some feels, and some clues ;)
> 
> Apologies if the Russian translations are wrong. I used Google. If you want to find out what they say, you can google yourself, otherwise the next chapter will have lots of revelations, and Steve is gonna figure them out in Ch8.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0

Steve’s shooting at the Corvette as it squeals out of the bunker, but the car is clearly reinforced and gets away clean.

Steve swears, racing back down to the ground as the shootout continues against the one man left.

Danny.

He hits the ground just as Danny buckles; taking another hit to his thigh and falling backwards.

“Cease fire!” Steve yells, racing to Danny’s side as soon as the air is clear. The shoulder wound is a clean through-and-through, but the thigh wound is bleeding furiously, spurred on by adrenaline.

“Hold on, Danno.”

Steve grabs a pressure pack from his vest pocket, holding it to Danny’s thigh. The man groans, but his eyes flicker closed.

Lincoln’s by his side in a second, cuffing Danny’s wrists. Steve shoots him a look but Lincoln just stares straight back. “I get you want to keep him alive, but he’s a criminal, Steve.”

Steve holds back from snapping, shaking his head. “Just help me get him into the car.”

Lincoln does so reluctantly. As they’re moving, Steve asks over the others.

“We’re lucky. No casualties.” Lincoln tells him. “Adam got a graze to his arm, and Tani went over on her ankle. That’s it.”

“HPD?”

“Also clear.”

Steve doesn’t think it has anything to do with luck, but says nothing.

He gets Danny into the rear of one of the SUV’s, then says. “Adam, Tani, in. Quinn, you’re driving. Linc, supervise HPD processing the scene.”

Then they’re off, lights blaring. Steve’s got Danny draped over his legs, still holding the pressure pack tight on Danny’s thigh. “I got you Danno.”

He’s reminded all to easily of Daiyu Mei.

Tani shoots him a look – sad and concerned – from beside him, but he pays her no heed, fixated on Danny’s fluttering heartbeat beneath his fingers.

“I got you.”

The trauma team are waiting when they arrive. One raises a brow at the cuffs on Danny’s wrists, but Adam just uncuffs one side, then locks him to the bed instead.

Steve is silent as they take Danny away, then sighs. “Adam, get your arm checked out, you too Tani.”

“And let me guess, you’re going to wait here for god knows how long?” Tani shakes her head, taking his arm. “Nope. You’re getting checked out too.”

“I’m fine.” Steve tries to shake her away.

She just grips tighter. “He gave you a nasty whack on the head, Steve.”

It’s as if her words make him suddenly aware of the throbbing in the back of his head. Reluctantly, he lets himself get checked out.

The doctor who sees him gently proves the back of his head, drawing a hiss, then shines a penlight in his eyes.

“You’re going to be a little sore,” she says, putting the penlight away, “but other than that, you’re fine.”

“Yeah?” He’s surprised. He hadn’t really wanted to admit that Danny got the jump on him.

“No sign of concussion or trauma.” She starts writing on her pad. “From what you’ve said, it appears he went easy on you.”

She hands him a prescription for mild pain meds, but Steve’s too focused on that last comment.

Things were getting more confusing by the second, and Steve had too many puzzle pieces that didn’t quite fit.

It’s with a deep groan that Danny slowly comes back to consciousness. The first thing he feels is a warm hand wrapped around his, followed by the annoying tickle under his nose of an oxygen cannula, and the same tickle in his arm, likely an IV.

Hospital. Great.

He tries to move, but finds one arm unresponsive. He hears the clang of metal on plastic, and manages a small smirk. “Cuffs, nice.”

The hand slips from his, and he manages to crack his eyes open against the heavy lull of morphine. “Why’d you stop holding my hand?”

Steve hovers beside him, expression a mix of relief and disappointment. “You’ve gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, you know?”

Danny stretches the best he can despite his injuries, rubs his free hand over his face. “Really? You’re starting on me straight away? You know, a patient wakes up, you’re supposed to be relieved.”

Steve flinches, looking away. “I’m happy…” He takes a breath, looks back at Danny. “But this isn’t the same, Danny, and you know it.”

A pause.

“You know this is bad, right?” Steve sighs, and Danny watches as he turns on a voice recorder, placing it on the side table. “But you’re my friend, I know you – ”

“You don’t know me. Not anymore” Danny shakes his head, turning to the window, and mumbles. “Ya dazhe ne znayu sebya.”

“Was that Russian?” Steve stares at him, and Danny can’t help but squirm under his gaze. It’s clear to him that Steve’s trying to see something, anything, that Danny’s hiding.

Danny knows better. “I think I’m allowed a lawyer before I say anything more to you.”

Steve’s fist meets the side table. “Dammit Danny, stop! Is this some kind of game to you?!”

Danny chuckles darkly, gaze flickering back over to Steve. “Isn’t life a game?”

They stare at each other for a long moment, neither willing to break their gaze. Steve runs a hand through his hair. “I heard about Rachel.”

“Yeah, what about her?” Danny looks back towards the window.

“I heard she took back custody of Charlie.” Steve says, and Danny can feel his blood boil as a result. The heart monitor beeps faintly at his spike in heart rate.

Steve looks to it with concern. “Danny…”

Danny grits his teeth, trying to calm himself as pain flares in his leg and shoulder. “Don’t use my kid to try and get answers from me, Steven. It’s not gonna work.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” Steve has the audacity to look hurt, and Danny almost laughs. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like you made her do it.”

“I didn’t help.”

Danny rubs at his temples with his free hand. “No, you didn’t.”

“I can help now.”

Danny is silent for a long moment, gnawing at his lip. He huffs softly. “Ty dolzhen derzhat’sya podal’she ot etogo.”

Steve grumbles. “You know I can’t understand you.”

Danny meets his gaze for a second, before his eyes flit down to the recorder. Then he takes the glass from the side of his bed, takes a drink, and sighs. “eta vodka na vkus kak mocha.”

Steve still looks perplexed, but there’s the subtlest change in his eyes; a spark of understanding.

Danny looks back at him. “Steve…”

The door clangs open. Steve turns, gun drawn.

“Who the hell are you?”

A man in a black suit stands in the doorway, hand curled around his own gun. “Agent Malone. CIA. We’ll be taking over custody of the suspect from here.”

Steve’s eyes flick between Malone and Danny.

Danny smirks. “Interesno, kogda ya uvizhu tebya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is called 'Revelations'.


	7. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments guys; seriously, you’re giving me life and prompting all of these quick updates! :) I have to say, I love how quickly a few of you cottoned on to the call back to 2x16; you’ll see Steve finally make the connection too. Also, how come everyone hates Lincoln? Haha!
> 
> There’s two Supernatural references in this chapter. Malone is basically played by Jared Padalecki in my head.
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0.

Malone stares at Danny, then turns to Steve. “If you could leave the room.”

Steve’s face contorts in anger. “I don’t know who you think you are, but this is Hawaii. Five-0 run special investigations here, and Danny Williams is in our custody.”

The man looks disgruntled as he pulls out his badge, flashing it to Steve. “I think if you call your Governor, you’ll find otherwise. Now, you can leave the room, or I can have you removed.”

It’s a tense moment as Steve looks again between Malone and Danny. With a growl, he picks up his recorder, pushes past Malone and leaves the room.

“Okay, that was hilarious.” Danny can’t help but chuckle. “Like two dogs fighting over a bone.”

Then he looks at Malone, face blank. “Ty proshel ves’ etot put’, chtoby uvidet’ malen’kogo starogo menya? Eto trogatel’no, no ty mozhesh’ idti.”

Malone rolls his eyes, taking two devices from his pocket and placing them on the side table. Two small boxes, one black, and one white. He activates the white one first, and it produces a loud emission of white noise. Then he activates the black one, and it produces a low hum.

“You know I hate it when you speak Russian. I can barely understand you.”

“Actually, you hate it because it reminds you I got lead on that case.” Danny grins. “And I said, you came out all this way to see little old me? That’s touching, but you can go now. It still stands, by the way.”

“You saying you haven’t missed me?” Malone grins back.

Danny whacks his side with his free hand. “Five months without a sasquatch in my car, dirtying up my dash, are you kidding?”

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

“Bitch.” Danny grumbles as Malone takes a seat beside him.

“Jerk.”

“You’re not taking me off the case, Ez.” Danny says, eyeing the two boxes on the side table. He knows they make it safe for the two to talk, but he’s still wary. “I won’t let you.”

Ezra Malone stares back at him. “Did I say anything about taking you off the case, Agent Williams?”

“Then you’re checking up on me. I don’t know which is worse.” Danny grumbles, settling back on the bed and closing his eyes.

“Danny…” Malone sighs. “I brought you this. Thought you could use a reminder.”

Danny feels something thump onto his legs. Eyes blinking open, he reaches for the leather wallet now lying there, knowing what’s inside.

His own face stares back at him as he flicks it open, an ID card reading;

**Surname: Williams.**

**First Name: Daniel.**

**Rank: Supervisory Special Agent.**

The CIA logo burns a hole in him, as does the golden badge resting on the other side of the wallet.

“I know how easy it is to get lost in these things. To lose part of yourself.” Malone finishes, looking at Danny with an expression that makes the other man flinch away.

“I’m fine.” He throws the badge back down onto the blanket.

“You haven’t sent a report in two months.”

“So you are checking up on me.”

“Pen was worried.”

Danny rolls his eyes with a huff. “Pen knows she has no reason to be. I’m good at my job.”

Malone is back to staring at him too deeply. Just like Steve, Danny feels like they’re trying to look inside him. “You’re too good. That’s why we were worried.”

“It’s complicated. Natoli’s made me his second, so I’m getting there. My guess is with me laid up here, they’re gonna move up schedule. Hit whatever it is they’re truly after here, then go back to the mainland.” Danny scrubs a hand over his face and then cards it through his hair. “I’m trying to get Natoli to bring me up, but it’s not easy. Then the first confrontation with Five-0 blew my cover, so…”

“What?” Malone’s eyes widen a fraction.

Danny waves him off. “It doesn’t matter. I got back on track. Point is, it’s gonna take time.”

“We know that. We’re not rushing.” Malone relaxes, reaching over to squeeze Danny’s shoulder. “Just thought you could use a friendly face and a bit of grease.”

Danny grins. “You bustin’ me out then?”

“Officially, you’re gonna be transferred to the mainland. Unofficially, you escape on route.”

“That’s just gonna get Five-0 on my ass again.” He points out.

Malone shrugs. “We’ll handle McGarrett.”

“Okay. When?”

“Five hours. 10am.”

Danny nods, then flashes Malone a smirk. “Spasibo, chto prishli, ty bol’shoy idiot.”

Malone clips him around the head.

It’s maybe 6am when a nurse comes through the door. Danny’s bleary eyed, having fallen into a light slumber. He cracks an eye open, half expecting it to be Steve or Ezra. When he sees the nurse, he frowns.

“Isn’t it too early for breakfast?”

The nurse looks over at him, a tray in hand, and just gives a smile as he places it onto Danny’s bedside table.

Danny watches him leave, looks around the room and out of the small door window, then lifts up the lid.

On the plain white porcelain, lies a small note.

Danny snatches it up and turns over. His blank expression morphs into a wiley grin as he reads it.

Rolling it up, he conceals it between teeth and gum, then promptly turns over and knocks the glass off his bedside table. It smashes to the floor, scattering into pieces.

Seconds later a nurse runs in. “Mr Williams!”

Danny offers her a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I was thirsty and my eyes are a bit blurry.”

She harrumphs and goes to get a dustpan and brush. As soon as the door closes again, Danny scoops up a piece of glass, stretching over the edge of the bed to find the wire of the lamp stuck to the bedside table. A few sharp movements fray the wire. Dropping the glass, he tries the lamp.

It doesn’t turn on.

Grinning, he settles himself back into the blankets.

When the nurse comes back in and clears up the glass, Danny tries for his best innocent smile. “You know, I actually can’t sleep that well in the dark and the lamp isn’t’ working. Do you have a flashlight I could borrow for a few hours?”

She grumbles again but tells him she’ll see what she can do.

When he finally gets his prize, he thanks her kindly, then smirks as the door shuts once more. Focusing his attention then at the cuff on his wrist, Danny expertly breaks his own thumb with little more than a bite of his lip. Slipping the cuff off, he moves to the window, flashlight in hand.

Despite the CIA’s sudden involvement, Steve was keen to not let Danny out of their sights. So while he went back to the Palace, he assigned Junior and Quinn to watch Danny’s hospital room window.

The two are sat in the SUV in the parking lot, chatting idly, when movement occurs at the window.

Quinn is up in an instant, jabbing a finger at Junior’s side.

Four short clicks of light filter through the window into the grassy verge below. One movement up, one to the right, one up, two to the left.

Quinn’s squints, trying to make sense of it, and see who it is at the window. All she can see is a shadow. Her eyes meet Junior’s and he nods.

“Let’s move.”

They’re up to Danny’s room in minutes, bursting through the door, only to find him in bed with his eyes shut.

Danny groans at the noise, blinking over at them. “What the hell are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

Quinn eyes the room, but nothing looks out of place. “We thought we saw something.”

“Oh, that’s touching. You still care.” Danny rolls his eyes. “Now, can a convict get some peace?”

Junior’s clenched beside her, but he says nothing, just turns and stalks out of the room.

Quinn watches him for a moment, then spits. “You’re fooling no-one, Daniel.” She follows Junior into the hallway, and sighs.

“There’s definitely something going on.”

Junior nods. “So we keep an eye on him.”

Steve made it back to the Palace around 6am, and despite his heavy eyes from being up for almost twenty four hours now, he goes straight to Lou’s office.

He passes Tani, her ankle bandaged and raised but otherwise unharmed, sat with a tablet hooked up to the smart table, and gives her a small smile. Then he’s ensconced in Lou’s office, pulling out his recorder.

Steve.

That’s the last thing Danny had said to him before the CIA agent stormed in, and it was the first time he’d called him that since this whole thing began.

It was the difference of one letter, he knew that, but Danny Williams did everything with purpose; that he also knew all too well.

During their ten years together, he’d only ever called him ‘Steven’ when he was angry or annoyed. Now, these past two days, ‘Steven’ had been used in insults and mockery. For Danny to go back to Steve…

It had to mean something, and Steve had a feeling the answer lay in Danny’s apparent bilingual skills.

So he listens to the recording over and over, scratching words down on paper and thoroughly abusing an online translator to decipher the meaning. The hands on the clock tick by quickly, until he finds himself squinting at his rough translations of the first two phrases.

_I don’t even sow._

_You have to wait a little father from this._

With a soft growl, he looks to the third phrase, mumbling. “At least I know the word Vodka.”

It’s as if something clicks in his mind then, and he finds himself flashing back ten years.

_“I once worked a Russian mob case at Brighton Beach. All I learned how to say was ‘Back off, we’re cops’ and ‘This Vodka tastes like urine’.”_

Steve’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the CIA doesn’t have ranks, so I used the grading names from the FBI in ‘Criminal Minds’.


	8. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your lovely comments! For all of you who think it's as simple as Danny being undercover however... *Evil shifty eyes* Hehehe...
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0

_“I once worked a Russian mob case at Brighton Beach. All I learned how to say was ‘Back off, we’re cops’ and ‘This vodka tastes like urine’.”_

The words keep replaying in Steve’s head as he quickly works on the third phrase, and sure enough, all too familiar words stare back at him.

_This vodka tastes like urine._

The words on their own made no sense, but to Steve it was like being hit by a brick wall.

“He’s working a case…”

The revelation brings clarity to his tired mind, and he makes short work of retranslating the first two phrases, and then the words Danny had spoken to Agent Malone.

_I don’t even know myself anymore._

_You should stay away from this._

_This vodka tastes like urine._

_Wondered when I’d see you._

In seconds he’s rushing out of the door, translations in hand, and slapping them down in front of Tani. “He’s working a case.”

Tani startles, blinking up at Steve with her own tired eyes. “What?”

Steve runs a hand over his face, smiling truly for the first time in a while. “When I spoke to Danny, he kept saying phrases in Russian. I thought he was just playing with me, but then he called me Steve, not Steven. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but everything he says… he knows what he’s doing. I spent the past three hours translating what he said from the dictophone.” He thrusts his hand at the paper in her lap.

She squints down at the paper, confused. “Where did he get vodka from?”

Steve sighs, remembering that very few people know intricately of his and Danny’s history. “It’s a call back. Ten years ago, he told me he worked a Russian mob case and that was one of the two phrases he learnt. That’s him telling me he’s undercover.”

Tani blinks, seeing the phrases in a new light now. “And he’s telling you to stay away.”

“Yeah.” Steve doesn’t quite like that one. “Likely the CIA is involved. Either he thinks I’m gonna compromise things, or get in the way.”

“I mean… We did arrest him…” Tani can’t help but chuckle. “God, Steve, after everything this sounds kind of absurd.”

“But it makes sense.” Steve replies. “You know him Tani. You know he wouldn’t do this on his own.”

“You’re right.” She sighs. “God, you’re right.”

“He even recognised the agent. Must be his partner or something.” Steve doesn’t quite like the idea of that either.

“And he was worried someone might overhear.”

“Hence the Russian.” Steve grins. “I have to say, it’s brilliant.”

“It’s Danny.” Tani smiles, but then she glances back down at the paper and it fades a little. “What about the first one though?”

Steve sighs. “That, I don’t know. Which is why I need to speak to him.”

It actually leaves a knot in his stomach, and Steve has a dreaded feeling that things aren’t quite over yet.

Danny has to admit he doesn’t enjoy being pulled through the hospital by his elbow, wrists and feet in chains. It’s not even the humiliation itself, but the fact that a lot of the staff got to know him over his ten years on Five-0.

Still, he pastes on a cocky grin until they’re outside and safe in the blacked out SUV.

Ezra reaches over and unlocks both sets, allowing Danny to rub his sore wrists.

“Well that was fun.”

“Sorry.” Ezra at least offers him a smile. “But we had to make it look real.”

“Yeah, alright.” Danny looks to the window, watching as they peel away from the hospital and down West Kaahumanu. “So, what’s the plan then?”

“We’re going to take you towards the airport. As soon as we stop, you’re going to disarm me, throw us out, and take the vehicle.”

Right turn.

“Sounds simple.” He smirks. “How’d you know they’re gonna buy it?”

“Are they really going to ask you for a play by play of how you got out? Or are they going to want to finish the job?” Ezra asks with a brow raised. He passes Danny his gun.

First left.

“Honestly, they question a lot.” Danny replies, checking the clip and then slipping it into the waistband of his pants. “But no, it sounds fine.”

Second left.

They turn.

Danny looks passed him out the window, lip quirking slightly as his eye catches another car. “Unfortunately, I made my own plans.” He grabs hold of the handle above the door and braces himself.

Ezra doesn’t have time to question him before the SUV is being rammed from the left side, pushing them into an uncontrolled skid and then flipping the vehicle twice.

When they finally stop, Danny’s moving, checking both Ezra and the driver.

Unconscious but breathing. Perfect.

He takes a moment, looking down at Ezra, slumped against the crumpled left door. “Sorry buddy.”

Then he kicks the right door open and jumps down to the concrete. Running around the back, he goes to the car that hit them, grinning at Eli in the driver’s seat. “Nice timing.”

“Just glad you got my note brother.” Eli grins back.

“Jay!” Mikey, in the back seat, pushes open his own door, letting off a few shots at the car that skids to a stop a few metres away.

Danny swears as he sees Junior and Quinn through the windscreen. They’re out quickly, their own guns drawn, and Danny grimaces, aiming his weapon.

Two shots erupt.

Both Junior and Quinn go down.

Taking his chance, Danny climbs into the backseat. “Go!”

They peel away, and only when a few minutes pass without them gaining a tail, does Danny relax a little. Looking over at Mikey, he smiles softly. “Looks like Eli patched you up okay.”

“If you call a heated knife and whiskey patching up, then yeah.” Mikey grins.

Danny just ruffles his hair. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Aww, you were worried about me.”

“Shut up.”

Steve and Tani are at the hospital just after 10am, standing in the doorway to Danny’s now empty room. Steve’s heart races. “What the hell?”

Tani’s about to go ask one of the nurses when a man in a suit approaches them, his face sullen. “The suspect is now in CIA custody. Agent Malone has informed me to tell you that your presence is no longer required.”

“No longer – ” Steve shakes his head, fists clenched. “Listen pal, we know what’s up, so why don’t you just tell me where my friend is.”

The man is about to reply but then presses a hand to his ear, suddenly looking pale and shaken. “Understood.” He turns on his heel and all but runs from the area.

Steve looks to Tani, both their expressions now betraying worry. “Something’s wrong.”

“Didn’t you put Junior and Quinn on watch?”

Steve whips out his phone, dialling Junior. No answer. He tries Quinn and gets the same outcome. “Nothing.”

“Track them?”

He does so. “Static at the intersection of Airport Road and Hana Highway.”

Steve’s dread just grows.

As soon as they’re within sight of the intersection, they can see exactly what’s happened. There’s a crumpled SUV that’s clearly been smashed into, and Steve assumes it was the transport vehicle for Danny. Behind it is another SUV, its doors wide open.

“Junior! Quinn!” He sees bodies on the floor and is out in seconds, skidding to a stop beside his fellow SEAL.

Junior’s coughing softly, hand on his chest. A quick scan shows a single bullet lodged in his tac-vest.

“Just winded!” Tani shouts from the other side, checking on Quinn.

Steve slowly helps Junior up. “What happened, Junes?”

“They busted him out.” Junior coughs again, breathing heavily. Steve helps him sit against the SUV. “Then he shot us.”

Steve freezes. “What?”

Quinn’s voice rings harshly from the other side. “Danny shot us.”

No, no, no, because that does not fit with all the puzzle pieces Steve had just put together.

That does not make sense at all.

Almost without thinking, Steve is moving to the other SUV, finding an unconscious Malone slumped against the door.

Steve grasps his shoulder, rubbing his sternum with his other hand.

Malone jerks awake with a gasp. “Danny!” His eyes settle on Steve. “What?”

Steve’s eyes are blazing fire. “We’re going to have a chat, agent, and you’re going to tell me what the hell you did to Danny Williams.”

46 is a dingy nightclub in the back alleys of Maui, but it’s theirs, and it’s only when the heavy door slams shut behind them that the trio finally allow themselves to breathe.

Danny is the first to break away, rushing to Keli and sweeping her into a hug. Then he kneels and presses a kiss to the top of Franco’s head.

“Sono contento che tu stia bene, Natoli.”

“Mai meglio ragazzo mio.” Franco smiles.

As Danny steps away, Franco addresses them all.

“My boys. Rest up. Tomorrow night, we finish what we started.” His eyes lock onto Danny. “Tomorrow, a new prince rises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono contento che tu stia bene, Natoli – I’m glad you’re okay, Natoli.
> 
> Mai meglio ragazzo mio – Never better my boy.


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this one tomorrow, but *Shrugs* Enjoy! :) *Evil Author Laugh*
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

They manage to get an office at the local precinct before Steve launches into his tirade.

“Now, you’re going to tell me everything.” His voice is low, a menacing growl that Junior and Quinn have only ever heard when it comes to those he loves; mainly Danny.

Malone is slumped in one of the chairs, hand on his head, with Junior and Quinn at either side. Tani had gone back to the hospital to look for evidence and speak to the staff.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steve slams his hand down on the table between them. “We know Danny’s undercover, so you can stop pretending.”

Malone just glares at him. “I don’t know who you think you are McGarrett, but you don’t have clearance – ”

“Cut the bull.” Steve slides into the chair opposite, cutting into Malone with his gaze. “Here’s what I think. Danny started this job months ago, infiltrating this sector of the racing heist crew you’re after. But now something’s wrong. You didn’t just fly out here to ‘transfer’” he uses air quotes, “Danny, if he had his own getaway plans. He also let me into it all for a reason. What I don’t understand is him shooting two people he once called friends. So I ask again, what the hell did you do to my partner?”

“Your partner?” Malone smirks, but Steve can see something else in his expression; anger. “Where the hell were you the past two years?”

It’s barely perceptible, but Steve does flinch. He knows he failed Danny on that.

“Agent Williams is on track, and the situation is under control.” Malone continues. “That’s all you need to know.”

“I don’t think so. Your reaction when I woke you up in that SUV tells me that you don’t know what the hell is going on either.”

Malone scoffs. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Then why else did they ram your car without Danny telling you? You wouldn’t have a concussion otherwise.” Steve shakes his head, still glaring. “Why else did he shoot my people?”

“If he wanted your people dead, they’d be gone already.”

Steve reels back a fraction. “What?”

“Williams is an expert marksman. If he misses, it’s on purpose.” Malone rifles in his pocket, then throws down a leather wallet onto the table. Steve stares at it until Malone waves at him to take it.

Danny’s face stares back at him, ID badge and gold shield. Steve blinks. “Supervisory? You can’t have had him longer than eighteen months.”

“Williams is the perfect spook. Whatever happened that had him leaving Five-0, it broke him. He can mould himself into whoever he needs to be.” Now it’s Malone cutting into Steve with his gaze; hazel eyes dark and haunted. “So you won’t understand what he’s doing McGarrett. I won’t. The only person who does, is Danny.”

A tense moment passes, broken by the ringing of Steve’s phone.

“Tani.” He puts it on speaker. “What did you find?”

“I checked CCTV at the hospital. Around 6am last night Danny had an unscheduled visit from someone in nurse scrubs. My guess is they had a message, because after they leave another nurse goes rushing into Danny’s room. Apparently he broke a glass of water and then asked for a flashlight because the lamp wasn’t working. I checked the cord, and it had been purposefully frayed.”

“He was sending a message.” Steve says, confusion and concern coiling in his gut.

“That must be what we saw.” Junior says, looking at Quinn. “We confronted him, but nothing was out of place.”

Malone shakes his head. “He wouldn’t.”

Steve grimaces, looking back to Malone. “Looks like you don’t have as much control as you thought.”

“Steve.” Tani’s voice is grim. “There’s something else.”

Steve frowns, taking the speakerphone off and putting the handset to his ear. “Go ahead.”

“Lab finished analysing the tips. We should head back to the Palace.”

Steve nods, jaw clenched. “Go. I got something I need to do first.”

Danny flashes the receptionist a smile as he takes his room key, then heads down the hall and up the stairs.

Room 266 is nothing special, but he clocks the two bolts on the door, the fire escape outside, and runs a sweep for bugs. Satisfied, he dumps his bag on the bed, unpacks, and then slips into the bathroom for a shower.

The hot water sooths his aching muscles, though he’s careful not to wet his stitches. The wounds are pink and stinging – the morphine having worn off hours ago.

He forces himself to compartmentalise it, as he runs lathered hands through his hair.

A click echoes outside the door as he rinses off. Danny frowns, slipping from the shower and quickly towelling himself dry. He puts his fresh clothes on, grabs his gun, and takes the safety off.

Slowly emerging from the bathroom, he finds himself aiming straight at Steve.

Steve, who is sat on his bed eating a large bag of chips, as if he belongs there. He raises his gaze, looking at Danny pointedly. “You gonna shoot me too?”

Danny watches him for a long moment, sighs, then flicks the safety on and tucks the gun back into his jeans. “I hit them in the vest.”

“Yeah, you did.” Steve’s words are loaded, and Danny sighs again, slumping into a soft chair. He looks tired and weary. Despite everything, Steve’s heart aches for his friend.

“What’s going on Danny? You let me in on the fact that you’re undercover, but now… now it looks like you’re rogue.” Steve’s staring at his best friend – former best friend? – like he’s a puzzle he can’t figure out. In a sense, he sort of is.

Danny rubs his nose, smirking softly. “How’d you even find me?”

“You’re not that hard to crack, Danno.” Steve gives him a small smile in return. “Not for me.”

Danny’s smirk fades, and Steve can see overwhelming sadness in his friend’s eyes. “Then maybe I haven’t changed as much as I thought.”

“Is that what this is about?” Steve leaves the bed, coming to kneel beside Danny. “If you’re in too deep, Danny, call it off. No perp is worth you.”

Danny just shakes his head. He can’t – won’t – meet Steve’s gaze. “It’s not that simple.”

“So make it simple.”

“I can’t…” Danny’s voice cracks, and with it so does Steve’s heart. “Danny… Jay… I can’t even tell the difference anymore…”

Steve cocks his head, watching Danny, and then his eyes widen a fraction. “You care about them…”

Danny’s eyes fall to his lap, thumbs twitching.

“They’re criminals Danny.” Steve can’t hide his disbelief.

Danny looks up at that, finally meeting Steve’s gaze. “So what am I then?”

Steve doesn’t hesitate. “You’re my partner.”

Danny seems to shrink at that, slouching forward, and Steve grabs hold of him quickly, drawing him in and hugging him tight. Danny clings onto Steve, and the ex-Navy SEAL can feel his shoulder dampen.

“I lost it, Steve.” Danny croaks. “After you left, I just…”

“I got you, Danno.” Steve doesn’t let go, hand resting on the back of Danny’s head. “I’m gonna help you, okay. I’m gonna bring you back from this.”

“I know you’ll try.” Danny whispers, raising his head from Steve’s shoulder. His eyes are red, but in an instant his expression shifts, hardens. “I know you will. But I can’t let you. Not yet.” He pulls back in the same instant that Steve jerks, and then Danny’s gun is pressed into his chest. “I got a job to finish.”

Danny moves back, putting space between himself and Steve. His finger never waivers from the trigger.

“Danny…” Steve lifts his hands, defenceless. His own weapon is at his side, but he knows he’s not quick enough to reach for it if Danny really does have the presence to fire. “Don’t do this… Please.”

“Sorry Steve.”

The window shatters as Danny fires. Steve whirls, and then Danny’s behind him, arms around Steve’s neck. Steve struggles, throws Danny over his shoulder onto the bed. The gun skids to the floor.

Danny’s back up in a second, throwing punches left and right as Steve tries to dodge every lightning like blow. He’s forces to stay on the defensive.

Then Danny’s knee catches him in the stomach, and he doubles over, winded. Another blow catches him on the back of the head, knocking him to the floor, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

“Danny…” He gasps, looking up at his friend, but the man he sees there is not the man he once knew.

Danny’s eyes are hard, cold, and then the pistol comes down on his head again.

There’s movement as Danny exits out of the broken window, but Steve can’t focus. His stomach roils, and all he can see is grey.

A tear slips from the corner of Steve’s eye, and then they flicker closed.


	10. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Please enjoy another emotional whump of a chapter! :)
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

With Steve off looking into something else, a solemn trio of Tani, Junior and Quinn head back to the Palace to look into the decoded tips.

Adam and Lincoln are already there when they arrive, going through stacks of paperwork; photos, blueprints, letters and other documents.

“That’s all from the Bunker?” Quinn asks, flicking through one of the piles.

“Some of what’s there, yeah. HPD are still trawling through a lot of it.” Lincoln replies, setting aside bunches of photos.

“But it’s good intel.” Adam says from where he’s reading through one of the letters. “There must be something here that tells us their next move.”

“Lucky we got it too.” Lincoln continues. “That Bunker was set to blow on command.”

Tani releases a soft sigh. “I wouldn’t call that luck.”

Adam looks up, brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Danny’s undercover for the CIA.”

Lincoln and Adam are stunned into silence, squinting at the other three like they’re not sure whether they’re joking or not.

“That’s the official line anyway.” Quinn says with a huff, rubbing at her still sore chest.

Tani shoots her a look. “There’s a _chance_ he might have gone rogue.”

“Chance?” Junior scoffs. “He shot us.”

“Steve told me what Malone said. He missed on purpose.” Tani snaps back. She’d known Danny longer than most of them – Adam excluded – and she wasn’t quite ready to give up on her friend just yet. Things were confusing, yes, and it did look bad, but she knew Danny Williams. She knew her friend wouldn’t do this if he had any other options.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Adam holds his hands up in placation. “Fill us in.”

So they tell Adam and Lincoln everything they missed, from the CIA’s involvement, to Danny’s Russian hints, and then the escape. It’s clear Tani’s on a different side to Junior and Quinn.

Adam scrubs a hand over his face. He too knows Danny better than most, and never wanted to believe his friend had gone over the line. He’d done his job at the hospital, cuffing Danny to the bed, but he hadn’t liked it. “That’s intense…”

“Yeah.” Tani sighs.

“So these tips. What was the encryption about?”

“You tell me.” Tani taps the smart table, playing the two messages side by side. The lab had already told her what they needed to know, she’d just wanted Steve – and the others – to hear it for themselves.

Danny’s voice plays out from the speakers.

“He’s the one who gave HPD every tip.” Tani says, tapping the table again to play the beeps at a louder frequency. “He embedded this into every message. It’s morse code.”

“DW.” Adam says.

Tani nods. “He’s backing himself up in case things go south. Why would he do that if he didn’t care?”

“Why give us tips and then help him escape?” Quinn echoes back, looking unmoved. Tani knows she’d gotten close to Danny, and was taking this personally; just like Steve. “It makes no sense.”

“A lot of this makes no sense.” Junior says.

Lincoln shakes his head. “I’ve heard of this in deep cover ops. Their judgement becomes skewed. It’s like being surrounded by water and not knowing which way is up.”

“Or in this case, right from wrong.” Adam sighs.

“He obviously doesn’t want to hurt us.”

Quinn scoffs.

“He doesn’t. Malone said we’d be dead already if he did.”

Adam nods, a smile forming on his face. “Every movement he’s made has been meticulous. Like at the bunker. He put the two guys behind a static vehicle. Great cover for them but terrible vantage for engaging. He purposefully protected them and us.”

“While he had vantage from the balcony – ”

“- but chose not to blow McGarrett’s head off.”

“Like some twisted sense of morality.” Junior whispers, looking around at them all. “But what do we do.”

“We bring him back to us.” Adam says with an air of finality. “All these documents mention The Prince. We find out who that is, maybe we find out who Danny is after.”

“Then we find them first.” Tani nods.

“And bring our haole home.”

The team find themselves slowly smiling, a plan in place. They’re going to bring their friend home, if it’s the last thing they do.

Tani’s phone rings, and she turns away, putting a hand to one ear as she answers; the other’s still discussing and rifling through the paperwork. “Hello?” Slowly her face morphs with disbelief and worry. Finishing the call, she turns back to the others, tears in her eyes.

“Steve’s in the hospital.”

The doctor who meets them there tells them Steve took a bad beating, and was found unconscious in a hotel room with the window shattered. She tells them he has a concussion and two cracked ribs.

Considering the injuries Steve’s suffered before, it doesn’t worry them.

What worries them is the expression on his face when they enter the room.

“Steve?” Tani calls softly, but his eyes are fixated on the window, unblinking. His soft breathing can barely be heard as she takes a seat beside him, wrapping his hand in hers.

“Steve?” She calls again.

Slowly, he turns his head to her. “Tani?” His voice is barely more than a whisper.

It leaves Tani shaken. She’s never seen Steve look so small.

“Who did this to you?”

Steve’s eyes drift back to the window. “Danny.” He breathes, blue eyes shimmering with tears. “It was Danny.”

Echoing thumps and the sound of ragged breaths fill the air as Franco rolls through the doors of 46. Settling his eyes on the sweat drenched figure of Danny Williams, he frowns.

“You’re here early.”

Danny doesn’t blink, doesn’t stop from throwing punches at the strung up bag with everything he has. “McGarrett busted my hotel room, so…”

“You took care of it?” Franco raises a brow.

Three sharp jabs. “I took care of it.”

“Atta boy.” Franco grins, before rolling over and placing a hand on Danny’s elbow. “But you need to rest.”

“Sto bene.” Danny grumbles. **_I’m fine._**

“Sono sicuro che tu sia. Ma sai quanto e precario il domani.” Franco watches the bag spit sand. **_I’m sure you are. But you know how precarious tomorrow is._**

“Non rovinero il lavoro.” Danny replies, throwing two more, harder, jabs. **_I won’t screw up the job._**

“Non sto dubitando di te. Ma il re sara li.” **_I’m not doubting you. But the King will be there._**

Danny startles, hands falling. “What?”

Franco takes his hands. “You know I’ve been preparing you, Jay. Tomorrow is my last. The King wants to meet his new Prince.”

Danny bends, pressing a kiss to the top of Franco’s head. “Ti meriti la tua pace, Natoli.” **_You deserve your peace, Natoli._**

“You got that right, kid.” Franco coughs harshly, then jabs Danny in the side, smirking. “Now get some rest.”

Danny grumbles, dropping the gloves. “Eli was here too.”

“Eli is Eli.”

“I sent him out to recon the casino.” Danny says, picking up a bottle of water and drinking some, then pouring the rest over his head. “My guess is HPD are gonna be all over my ass, so we’re gonna have to change up our plan.”

“You thinking of something?” Franco looks amused.

Danny shrugs, the hint of a smile on his lips. “I made a few calls.”

Franco watches him for a few moments, then nods. “It’s your job Jay-bird.”

The hospital room is a caphony of voices.

“What?”

“I thought he was undercover!”

“That son of a – ”

“Stop.” Steve whispers, rubbing a hand over his face. “Just… stop.”

“Steve…” Tani sits beside him, concern in her eyes.

“We’re done.”

“You can’t be s – ”

“I said we’re done.” Steve’s voice breaks, tears tracking down his cheeks. “He doesn’t want my help.”

“He needs it.” Tani’s hand curls around Steve’s, squeezing softly. “I’m not happy about any of this, but something’s wrong with him Steve, and you know it. This isn’t Danny.”

“You’re right. It’s not.” Steve just sounds defeated. “It’s not Danno. Not anymore.”

“Steve… Take the filter off. Look at it objectively.”

She takes her phone out and places it in front of Steve as it plays the tips HPD received, this time with the modulator removed. Danny’s voice filters out of the speaker.

“Why tip HPD off if he’s not interested in doing the right thing anymore?” She asks softly. “It’s a psychological break. He’s at war with two halves of himself.”

Steve sighs, eyes sliding closed as he rubs a hand over his face, ridding himself of the tears. “He told me he can’t make sense of it anymore. Him. His persona. They’re clashing ideals.”

Tani nods, squeezing his hand again. “He needs us to stop him, Steve. Before he goes too far.”

Steve just looks at her, and it breaks her heart to see him looking so lost. “He’s already gone too far.”

“How did you even find him?” Lincoln asks.

At this, Steve gives a ghost of a smile. “I know all his aliases. He registered under James Collins. James is his middle name. Collins is his mother’s maiden name.”

“And he knows you’d know that.” Tani says.

“Maybe…” Steve thinks back to the moments before Danny pulled out his gun, can remember the shake of his best friend’s body against his own, and the way Danny’s voice cracked. “He’s breaking, Tani.” He remembers the press of the gun against his chest, and the cold look in Danny’s eyes.

“I don’t think I can fix him.”


	11. The Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for all the lovely comments! I’m absolutely loving all your speculation and theories; it’s really making me enjoy writing this story. We’ve about 3 more chapters left (including this one) unfortunately, however I have an idea for a sequel in mind :D
> 
> The heist is a watered down version of the heist from the film Ocean’s 11, which Scott was in, with some of the same crew (Rusty, Yen, Linus, Livingston and Basher, with mention of Saul).
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0 or Ocean’s 11.

Rusty Ryan was a tall, blond haired man with a wide smile and a penchant for fried foods. He was someone Danny had taken to quite quickly on one of the small jobs he’d ran back in California, and was the first person Danny thought of when amending the heist.

“It’s gonna be a smaller version of the Benedict job.” He says to Rusty when he and the four others Danny had picked arrived.

Rusty just grins. “I knew you were a fan.”

Danny clips him around the head. “Don’t make me call Saul.”

Rusty holds up his hands, though he’s still grinning. “Okay, so what kind of scale are we talking?”

“Eight guys total, but I’m in the same position Ocean was.”

“So you’re gonna be the distraction.”

“Exactly.” Danny rolls out the blueprints in front of them. “Security’s not nearly as tight, but the concept’s virtually the same.”

He looks up to Basher. “We’ve already secured a pinch. Two minor blows to the system are all we need.”

Basher nods. “This time just don’t let it nearly blow me up.”

Danny grins. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Basher just rolls his eyes, exasperated already.

“As soon as the job is done, you’re peeling off back to a jet Natoli secured back to Cali. We’ve got our own plans.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought of everything.” Rusty says, looking impressed.

Danny smirks at him, gesturing to the door. “We even got a food truck right outside.”

“Mm, fries.”

Tani unlocks the door and pushes it open, even as Steve tries to shuck her off.

“I’m fine.” He snaps, but he still sounds tired, and Tani frowns.

“Boss…”

“I just need to be alone, okay?” Steve says, slumping down onto the couch. “My ribs are sore, but I’ll be fine. Just need to sleep.”

Tani watches him for a moment, then reluctantly nods. “We’ll be at the Palace if you need us.”

He just waves her off.

As soon as the door closes, Steve lets his eyes flicker shut, resting his head in his hands and massaging his temples.

A large part of him knows he should be at the Palace, helping to save his friend from who he’s become – who he was forced to become. Yet he finds himself frozen to the couch, the former Navy SEAL reduced to a whirlwind of memories and emotions that threaten to swallow him whole.

His friend needs help.

His friend doesn’t want his help.

His friend needs saving.

His friend can’t be saved.

Steve shakes his head with a sigh. “Danny…”

Almost without thinking he moves into the kitchen, grabbing a whiskey glass and then moving to the drinks cabinet. It’s probably not the best idea, but he needs it.

As the cabinet door opens, he blinks softly. In front of his favourite bottle lies a set of keys and a note on crisp white paper.

A shaking hand picks them up, recognising the set immediately as belonging to Danny’s Camaro.

_Steve,_

_I’m sorry. I’ve got a job to finish, and I can’t **let** you stop me._

_I **need** you to stop me._

_This should help. You always loved driving my car._

_Danno._

Steve’s hand curls around the keys, eyes blazing with sudden determination.

Not long after, he’s heading to the Palace with the purr of the Camaro surrounding him and a picture of himself and Danny on the dash.

It’s time to save him.

Steve is bringing his best friend home.

The atmosphere at the Palace is tense as the team work through the boxes of documents and photos from the Bunker. Tani and Adam are working furiously, still certain there’s a Danny that can be saved. Lincoln isn’t sure, but works alongside them trying to find out where the group are hitting next and when. Junior and Quinn are less than enamoured, but scan through the hotel footage and surrounding area cameras, trying to find where Danny disappeared to after attacking Steve.

Everything is quiet, and then the doors burst open, Steve standing there.

Tani rushes to hug him. “I knew you’d come back.”

Steve smiles. “I needed a reminded that Danno’s still in there somewhere.” He holds up the Camaro keys.

“Danny’s car?” Tani looks confused.

“Somehow he left them where he knew I’d find them.” Steve says. “Along with a note. He needs to me to stop him. There’s just a part of him that won’t let me.”

Adam nods, coming over. “It’s like we suspected. His morality is twisted. He knows he needs to stop them, but he also needs to finish it.”

“He cares for them.” Steve says, pocketing the keys. “That’s the problem. Danny once said the scariest criminal is a cop who doesn’t care anymore. But what about a cop who cares too much?”

“He needs to finish the case, but he doesn’t want to put them away. So he’s finishing what they began.”

“Exactly. He knows it’s wrong. That’s why he kept leaving the tips, why he’s trying to get me to stop him. He wants to do his job, but he also wants to protect them. So when he’s cornered – ”

“He lashes out.”

Tani grimaces. “The problem there is… it might take force.”

Steve matches her expression. “I know. I’m hoping it won’t come to that.”

“So what’s your plan?” Lincoln looks over, hands still hovering over the files.

“We figure out what their next move is.”

As if on cue, the smart table beeps and whirls. Tani rushes over, pulling up the alert. “A man matching Danny’s description has just been seen at Mou’kala Plaza.”

“The casino?” Quinn says.

Steve’s eyes widen. “Of course. That huge boxing championship is on in an hour. Casinos always have to have extra floats during nights like that.”

“The biggest score Hawaii’s ever seen.”

Danny’s hands grace over the slot machine, casually playing. To the naked eye he looks like any other person in the casino. In reality, his mind is focused on the edges of his vision, on everything happening around him.

In reality, he can hear the chomp of Rusty eating a bag of peanuts.

“That’s getting annoying.” He mumbles softly.

He can hear Rusty laugh. “I’m playing it cool.”

“You’re never cool.”

“Hitting me where it hurts Jay.”

Collecting his remaining coins, he slides off the stool, casually doing a sweep of the casino as if looking for his next play.

“Nothing yet.”

“You sure they’re gonna run your face everywhere?”

“Are you kidding? Five-0 are a pain in my ass, but they’re good. They’ll find me.”

He catches a flash of movement by the doors, and grins. “Speak of the devils.”

Steve and Tani are speaking to one of the security guards by the doors. No doubt the others are close by. Danny purposefully nudges a waitress floorwalking, spilling her drinks down herself, him, and one of the players at a blackjack table.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He says, fairly loudly, watching as Steve’s eyes drift over. “Let me pay for those for you.”

Eyes glare up at him. “You gonna pay for my shirt asshole?”

Danny looks down, smirking at Linus. “It didn’t suit you anyway.”

Linus jumps up at him, bunching his fists in Danny’s shirt. Danny pushes him back, then connects his fist with Linus’ jaw.

The two begin a full on fist fight on the Casino floor, chips and chairs flying.

Steve and Tani rush over, trying to break the two apart. Linus seems to give in easy to Tani, playing the part of innocent bystander, while Danny flips Steve over onto one of the tables and starts running.

Steve recovers quickly and is hot on his heels. “Lincoln! Quinn! I got eyes on Danny. He’s going through towards the poker rooms. Can you block him off?”

“Got it boss!”

Danny’s quick and lithe though, sliding past them and heading straight back through to the second casino floor. Security guards from various different positions around the casino clock onto the situation and try to pin Danny down.

No-one therefore notices as Yen and Mikey slip through one of the locked doors with a keycard swiped from one of the disappearing men’s pockets, both dressed in exact matching security detail suits.

The chase lasts a good five minutes before Danny finds himself cornered down one of the Casino’s many hallways to private gaming rooms. He grins at Steve, holding his hands up. “Looks like you caught me after all McGarrett.”

Steve stares him down, expression hard. “Cuff him Lincoln.” His gun is aimed at Danny to prevent him from escaping, but Steve’s hand is shaking just a little. He really hopes Danny just complies.

Thankfully Lincoln is able to secure Danny, before Steve asks the security guys to free up one of the rooms for them. He tells them they have reason to believe that the casino is being targeted.

As one of the security guards leads them to a private room, none of Five-0 notice his sideways glance at Danny, nor the way Danny inclines his head ever so slightly.

None of them are able to see the way the camera feeds flicker for just a second.

The room they lead Five-0 and Danny into is plain, with a table and chairs set up. Steve tells the rest of Five-0 to search the casino and make sure everything’s normal, as they know Danny isn’t working alone. Steve meanwhile, is going to have a little chat.

The security guard tells Steve he has to stay in the room, for the casino’s security, and Steve nods, telling him to stand at the door.

Forcing Danny into one of the chairs, Steve sits opposite him, eyeing his friend.

“You want to tell me what the play is?”

Danny just grins at him. “Nice shiner you got there. That guy must have a hell of a right hook.”

Steve does his best not to react. “We know you’re targeting the casino because of the boxing match, so I’m gonna ask you again, what’s your play?”

“Monopoly.”

Steve’s hand slams down on the table, and Danny just laughs. “You’re too easy to rile up, Steven.”

“How many people are working with you?”

“None.”

“Danny…”

“You asked how many people are working with me.” Danny shrugs with an air of nonchalance. “Not how many people are working **for** me.”

Steve stares. He knows Danny’s trying to bait him, knows he’s likely got something else up his sleeve despite the cuffs on his wrists. Steve just doesn’t know what it is, or where it fits with Danny’s motivations.

“Tell me, Steven.” Danny looks up, dark eyes boring into Steve’s. “You figure out who the Prince is yet?”

“What?”

“I know you got the files from the Bunker, Steven, so don’t play dumb.” A smirk pulls at Danny’s lips. “Assume I know everything.”

“No.” Steve replies with a grimace. “We don’t know who it is.”

“Oooo.” Danny laughs. “Not as smart as we think we are.” His eyes meet Steve’s. “A Prince of thorns. The King of all. When fire reigns, the Prince shall fall.”

The power goes out.

Steve startles, looking between Danny and the door. “What are you…” He looks at the guard. “Watch him.”

He’s out the door a moment later, running down the hall to one of the guards at the other end. “What’s going on?”

“City wide power outage.” The guard replies. “Generator should be back on in a minute.”

Steve nods, racing back to the room.

The guard is on the floor, unconscious, and Danny is gone.

Tani is searching the casino floor with Lincoln when Steve radios to say that Danny is gone.

She curses, relaying the message to Junior and telling him to alert casino management. She tells Steve that she’ll call for SWAT.

“911, emergency response.” Livingston Dell smirks from behind his computer screen.

“This is Tani Rey of the Five-0 task force. I need SWAT to Mou’kala Plaza. Robbery in progress.”

“Understood. SWAT with you in five.”

The call ends, and Livingston taps his earpiece. “Rusty, you’re up.”

Two SWAT vans mobilise outside, four heavily armoured agents moving through the casino. One approaches Steve, whose face is a mixture or rage and despair. “Your team called it in?”

“We’ve got CCTV showing they’re in the vault. If possible, they’re to be apprehended unharmed.”

The man nods. “Understood. Move out!”

The four men move in unison down and through the casino underbelly, slipping down the elevator wires like they’re butter. Prying open the door a crack, they radio into Steve, who’s watching via a tablet. “We’ve got three men. Armed.”

“Move in.” Steve replies.

“Understood. Moving in.” They roll a smoke bomb through the gap. When it detonates, they’re through into the hallway leading to the now open vault.

The power goes out.

“We’ve lost visual!”

There’s a boom.

“Denotation! I repeat, they have set off an explosive!”

The power comes back on.

The vault appears to be in bits, charred burns everywhere, money floating down softly. On the screen, the SWAT team slowly close in. “No visual of the suspects. I repeat, suspects have fled the scene.”

“Dammit!” Steve all but throws the tablet down. “I want a 10 block perimeter outside this casino, now!”

The HPD officers who had arrived flee Steve’s wrath to do as he ordered, while the SWAT team say to Steve they’re moving back up.

Tani’s hand is on his elbow. “We’ll find them.”

“In time?” Steve snaps. “I had him, and I let him get away!”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have.”

Moments later, the SWAT team are back up, the leader nodding to Steve. “No sign of forced exit. They likely used the vents.”

Steve barely pays them any heed, so the SWAT leader nods to his team. “Blue team, moving out!”

The six heavily armoured men file out of the casino, back to their waiting vans. Throwing their bags inside, they climb into the vehicles, engines starting.

“Steve…” Tani’s watching them go, but her brows are furrowed. “Weren’t there four guys?”

Steve blinks, moving in an instant. “Stop! Five-0!”


	12. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments! This one is a bit short, but packs a punch. The next chapter will wrap everything up for now, but I have ideas to turn this into a trilogy so :D
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

The SWAT vans peel away before Steve can catch them, but he jumps straight into the Camaro, Tani at his side.

“I hope this is what you meant, Danno.” Steve eyes the photo still on the dash as the Camaro roars after the SWAT vans.

Steve chases them down the H1 onto Kapiolani Blvd, but one quickly pulls away, heading towards the airport.

Tani curses. “Which one is he in?”

Steve continues straight. “Radio HPD for the other.”

“You sure it’s Danny?”

“He gave me the Camaro for a reason. He ain’t taking a plane.”

Tani nods. “The others are following with several HPD patrol cars and an ambo.”

Steve doesn’t want to think why they might need the ambo, but nods. He almost puts his sirens on, but thinks better of it as his hand hovers over the switch. Danny’s rhyme comes back to him, and he bites his lip. “I think he’s after someone called The King. Maybe it’s a bunch of groups. One head and too many snakes.” He shakes his head, not giving Tani chance to reply. “Tell HPD to follow at a distance. No sirens. We follow only. Don’t engage yet.”

Tani relays into the radio Steve’s instructions, while Steve’s eyes are focused on the SWAT van a good distance in front of them. He falls back, letting them think they’ve lost him.

After maybe fifteen minutes, the van pulls into a bunch of side roads, taking corner after corner. Steve maintains distance until he watches them pull through into an industrial parking lot.

A rolling shutter is open for them, and as the van enters the building, it slams shut, leaving Steve with no visual.

He grimaces, exiting the Camaro, and drawing his weapon. “Tani, let’s take up position on the east and west sides of that building. We wait for back-up and then we go in.”

Inside the building, the SWAT van opens, and Danny steps out. He’s shed the SWAT uniform for a tailored grey suit and tie. Mikey and Eli exit behind him, still in SWAT gear but without the heavy armour.

Danny takes immediate note of the armed personnel at every entry way, as well as up on the rafters. With a flick of his wrist, Mikey and Eli stand behind him, hands on their own weapons.

“There’s no need for that boys.” Comes a dark chuckle, and a man steps from the shadows. He’s heavy set and balding, with four gold rings on one hand, and a large ring with a blood diamond set inside on the other.

Danny drops to a knee, head bent. “My King.”

The dark chuckle resounds again throughout the entire warehouse, loud and foreboding. “Stand, boy. No need to dirty such a lovely suit.”

Danny rises, clasping his hand behind him.

“This is the boy you chose, Natoli?” The King asks, and Danny turns his head to see Natoli wheeling out from the dark, stopping beside the two of them.

“Indeed, sire.” Natoli smiles, shaking hand reaching to pull a golden ring from his finger. Emblazoned with a fanged snake, he looks at it fondly for a moment before reaching for Danny. “He will make for you an excellent Prince, and a better Viper.”

The ring is only just placed on Danny’s finger when a shot rings out.

Natoli slumps where he sits, blood pooling from his head.

Danny’s gun is drawn in a second, as are Mikey and Eli’s behind him.

The King just laughs, and Danny stares at him in disbelief. “Natoli made a crucial mistake, and that…” He draws his own gun on Danny. “…was ever trusting you.”

Danny opens his mouth to speak, but the King shakes his head. “I’m not as stupid as he was, Detective, and I don’t take kindly to betrayal.”

Another shot rings out, and Danny feels pain slice through his stomach. He can feel the sticky wetness of blood without seeing it, and the shock brings him to his knees, gun skittering away.

“Jay!”

There’s a second shot, and a cry of pain.

Danny blinks. “M-Mikey?”

The King presses his gun to Danny’s chest, smirking. “You have Eli to thank for this. He knows what true loyalty is.”

Danny blinks again, looking up at him. “E-Eli…?” His voice is shaky, coated with disbelief and horror.

“No cop gets on my turf and lives to tell about it.”

The gun presses harder, the King’s finger tight on the trigger, when the doors burst open. Five-0 and HPD flood the building, weapons aimed at every one of the King’s men.

It’s a standoff, neither side outnumbering the other, trigger fingers ready.

Steve takes in the scene – Natoli dead, Mikey bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound, at gun point from Eli – but his gaze focuses quickly on Danny and the blood slowly pooling beneath him. “Danny!” He sees the King with his gun against Danny’s chest, and aims his own weapon at the King’s head. “Put the weapon down!”

The King pays him no heed. “You’re going to tell me one thing, Detective. What do you know about my operations?”

Danny’s still gazing up at him, eyes full of fury despite the blood loss. “I know… I know you should always ch-check for another w-weapon.”

The blast of gun fire shatters the near quiet that had fallen.

The King’s eyes are wide, and he falls back with a heavy thump. There’s the distinct mark of a bullet hole under his chin.

A second passes, every other person – cop and criminal – frozen.

Danny falls backward.

CIA agents rush inside, subduing the King’s men, Eli and Mikey.

Steve runs.

Legs half underneath him, Danny is staring up at the warehouse roof, smoking gun in hand. His right pant leg is lifted, showing an ankle holster. His eyes are glassy, suit half stained with red.

Steve skids to a stop beside him, falling to his knees and immediately putting pressure on Danny’s stomach. “Danny, can you hear me? Danny?”

Danny blinks. “S-St-Ste-ve?”

“Hey buddy. I’m here.” Steve shouts over for a paramedic, before laying his eyes back on Danny. “I got you buddy. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Steve…” Tani is already at his shoulder, eyes wide in horror.

Steve looks at her for a second, then follows her gaze.

A circular burn mark mars Danny’s shirt amidst the blood, just below where his heart should be. “No…” Steve shakes his head, ripping the shirt open to reveal a second bullet wound.

Danny chokes, blood bubbling up through his lips as the paramedic rushes over.

“GSW to the stomach, and point blank to the chest. He’s losing blood fast.” She starts setting up a saline bag.

Steve’s just looking at Danny in horror, hand clasping his friend’s own, but he can feel how cold and clammy Danny’s skin is. “Stay with me buddy.”

“S-St-St-eee-ve…” Danny chokes, chest heaving as blood dribbles down his chin. “S-s-sor-rr-y.”

“No, no, Danny… Danny!” Steve tightens his grip, watching Danny’s eyes flutter. “Stay with me, buddy, please… stay with me.”

The paramedic looks grim, stethoscope to Danny’s chest. “No breathing sounds on the left side. Tension pneumothorax. I need to do a needle thoracotomy.” She pulls a needle from her bag, carefully inserting it into Danny’s chest, and then removing the plunger. There’s a hiss of air, but Danny still chokes and wheezes, eyelids fluttering closed.

The paramedic shakes her head, listening through the stethoscope again. “There’s blood in his lungs. He needs an OR now.” She starts moving Danny onto a spinal board after putting a C-Collar on his neck.

Steve’s hand is still gripping Danny’s tight, nothing but panic on his face, as they lift him onto a stretcher. He can feel the faintest pulse beneath his fingertips, whispering reassurances to Danny as they load him into the ambulance. “Just stay with me, Danny.”

Danny chokes, then stills, glassy eyes staring up at the white roof.

Steve feels nothing.

“No…”


	13. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we stand, my friends. The final curtain. The last bow. It's time to wrap this story up. But maybe... maybe there's more to it? *Evil grin* Tomorrow I will post a little teaser for the sequel. Until then, enjoy! :D
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

“Danny!”

The paramedic jumps into action, slamming the doors shut and yelling for her partner to go. The ambulance speeds off as she quickly hooks Danny up to a heart monitor. The intense wail that immediately fills the ambulance makes Steve feel sick.

The paramedic curses, then grabs the AED and charges the paddles. “Clear!”

Danny’s body thumps back down onto the stretcher.

She starts compressions, pumping Danny’s chest forcefully. Another shock. Another thump. More compressions.

Steve watches with baited breath until finally the heart monitor produces feint but continuous beeps.

“SATs are way too low.” She says, quickly grabbing a swab of cotton and massaging the base of Danny’s neck. Then with a scalpel, she carefully makes an incision.

“What are you – ” Steve is all ready to jump up, but she holds her hand up to stop him as the other reaches for a long tube and ambu bag.

“It’s called a tracheotomy” She says, threading the tube down into Danny’s chest and then placing the ambu bag on the end, squeezing rhythmically. Slowly Danny’s O2 starts to rise. “The lungs have blood in them which is why he stopped breathing. I could have gone through the mouth but the rate he’d been coughing up blood told me it would have been even more difficult. He’s already crashed once. This might just save his life.”

Steve pales further at her words. “M-might?”

She gives him a soft look, still squeezing the bag. “He’s got severe injuries.”

They’re at the hospital in eight minutes, but to Steve it feels like a lifetime. Steve’s hand is still gripped around Danny’s as they rush inside, the paramedic reeling off Danny’s stats and the treatment so far. Steve tries to tune it all out, but snatches still filter through.

_“Point blank GSW.”_

_“…pneumothorax… collapsed lung…thoracotomy…”_

_“Coded en route.”_

Steve can’t breathe.

His hand slips from Danny’s as they wheel him away, and Steve’s knees buckle, sending him to the ground. A nurse hovers in his vision, but she’s blurry and he can’t hear anything she’s saying.

“Danny…”

Steve gasps and then the darkness grabs him.

Steve wakes to find himself in a small hospital cubicle, in a bed. He’s still fully clothed thankfully, and latches quickly onto the faces of the Five-0 team around him.

“Danny!” He’s immediately on alert, breathing ragged, looking around at the team as if he can draw the answer just by looking at them.

Their faces are mostly blank, but Tani’s eyes are filled with tears, her lip trembling, and Steve just knows.

“No… No, no, no…”

Tani breaks then. “T-They did everything they could, Steve.”

“No. He’s not gone. He’s not…”

Quinn gives him a sad smile. “It shouldn’t have gone down this way.”

“We should have saved him.” Lincoln sighs.

Junior’s eyes bore into Steve. “You should have saved him.”

“Yeah Steve.” Tani’s eyes are now full of anger, bearing down on him as her hand grips tight around his shoulder. “Why didn’t you save him?”

The nails dig harder.

Steve jerks awake, arms flailing to get the pressure off his shoulder.

A nurse hovering over him, her hand lightly on his shoulder, startles. “Commander!”

Steve is breathing heavily, eyes darting around the room. “Danny… Danny…”

She smiles softly. “Your friend has been taken to surgery. You had a panic attack.”

“I…” He blinks at her.

“You had a panic attack. Passed out for a few minutes.” She helps him back into the chair he’d slid from when he woke. “You’re in the waiting room.”

Steve lets out a long breath, burying his head in his hands. “He has to be okay.”

She touches his shoulder again. “They’re doing everything they can. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you…” He murmurs, rubbing the tears from his eyes. It’s only then that he realises he still has Danny’s blood on his hands, and starts to heave.

Racing to the bathroom, he scrubs his hands raw trying to remove the stain. The mirror shows his pale skin and bloodshot eyes, and Steve stares back at himself for a long moment before going back outside.

When he reaches the waiting room again, the rest of Five-0 are there.

“Anything?” Tani asks him, eyes filled with tears.

Steve shakes his head, slowly easing himself back into one of the chairs. Every part of his body feels shaky and sick. “He’s in surgery.”

“He’s strong.” Quinn says, sitting next to Steve and putting her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay.”

“He’s Danny.” Junior smiles, taking the seat on the other side and mimicking Quinn’s movement.

Steve relaxes into the touches, even as his lips purse. “I thought you two weren’t his biggest fans?”

“Malone filled us in at the warehouse.” Lincoln says. “Danny used a GPS tracking chip in his wrist to signal to the CIA where he was headed. He chose to take them down, in the end, that’s what matters.”

Quinn nods. “I don’t approve of everything he did but… I understand why.”

“And he needs us.” Lincoln finishes. “Now more than ever.”

Adam smiles. “We’re Ohana. Always.”

Five hours pass, and with every minute Steve grows even more agitated.

“Why is it taking so long?”

No-one answers him. They know he doesn’t need it. They’re all frustrated and worried, and can’t stop thinking about what might happen if –

“Family of Daniel Williams?”

They all stand as one, Steve stumbling to the front. “I’m his emergency contact, Steven McGarrett.”

The doctor smiles at them. “He’s made it out of surgery and is stable.”

They all seems to exhale in unison, tense bodies finally going slack.

“Yeah?” Steve can’t keep the grin off his face.

“It was touch and go for a while, and he still remains in a critical condition. But he’s stable, and baring any complications, I see him making a full recovery.”

“Can we see him?”

“Perhaps one at a time.”

They all but push Steve to go with her, and he doesn’t need any convincing.

The sight when he enters the room almost takes his breath away though. Danny is pale beneath the white linen, and the hand Steve picks up is only a fraction warmer than the one he’d held in the ambulance. There are wires trailing across his body, and most notably he’s on a ventilator, the cut on his neck now stitched and bandaged.

“He’ll need to be on the vent for a few days until his lung is strong enough to hold its own, but he may still wake up. He’s heavily sedated though, so it is likely he won’t, or that he won’t know where he is if he does. As long as he stays calm, he’ll be fine. There’s a nurse call button if you need it.”

Steve smiles his thanks and then sits down in the chair beside Danny’s bed. “You never do things by halves, do you?”

Danny of course doesn’t reply, and Steve sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair. “This past week… god, I don’t know what happened Danny, but honestly? I don’t care. I really don’t.” He squeezes his friend’s hand tight. “I just need you to wake up, okay? I need my best friend back.”

He watches the rhythmic rise and fall of Danny’s chest, watches the flutter of his eyes beneath closed lids, and smiles. “I love you, buddy.”

It takes three days for Danny to come off the ventilator, at which point the doctors say he could wake up any time. Steve had been sat with him and Tani when he decided they needed a quick caffeine fix. He was just walking back when he heard the voice he’d been praying he’d hear again.

“The red one? I hate the green. Steve knows I hate the green.”

Steve stops dead outside the door, lips stretching into a grin. Pushing the door open, he all but beams at Danny, who is – of course – sat up in bed pulling a face at the jello pot he’s been given by Tani.

“You’ve eaten the green before.”

“When I had no other choice, Steven.” Danny replies with his signature eye roll. “But you know I hate the green.”

Tani just laughs. “I’ll give you two a few minutes.”

Steve slides back into _his_ chair, and takes Danny’s hand. “You know, because you complained last time.”

“Last time I was purposefully trying to rile you up, Steven.”

“Cut the Steven.” He shakes his head. “I’ve heard enough of that to last a life time.”

“Sorry.” Danny’s smile drops, looking down at the bedsheets, picking with a stray fibre.

“Hey.” Steve moves into Danny’s eye line, smiling softly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Danny sighs. “Not the way I expected it to go, but…”

“How did you expect it to go?”

“What am I testifying now?” Danny raises a brow. “Least I’m not in cuffs this time.”

“No. Malone said everything you did was under the boundaries of your position with aim to maintain your cover and take down the King, which you did. Technically, you were doing your job.” Steve shrugs. “I’m just curious.”

“I think we both know there’s a few things I didn’t do under that guise…” Danny’s eyes fall again, running his free hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Steve. God… I’m so sorry.”

“Danny… I don’t care, okay?” Steve leans over, hugging his best friend tight. “Yeah, it was crappy, and at the time… It hurt. But you weren’t yourself.”

Danny hugs him back just as tightly. “Thank you, for being there.”

“I didn’t really do anything, in the end.”

“You were there.” Danny pulls back, running a hand through his hair. “I… uh… Franco was gonna take the money; he was pretty sick, so… some exotic beach somewhere, for the rest of his days. Mikey… Mikey reminded me too much of Matty… I felt like I had to protect him. Eli… I kinda should have seen that, but… we got close. I was gonna let ‘em go, Steve. Take down the King and…”

“You needed me to make sure you didn’t go with them.” It’s not a question.

Danny just nods.

“Elias Riker is now in a high security prison, for attempted murder of a federal agent, among other things. Michael Keen however, is in county, for armed robbery and reckless endangerment with a vehicle. He’ll likely get a few years. It’s up to him what he does with a second chance when he gets out.”

“Did Ez get a facial ID on the King?”

“Malone?” Steve frowns, then shrugs. “He didn’t really want to tell me much beyond the fact that no-one’s coming after you.”

Danny sighs, relaxing back into the pillows. “I’m not going back.”

Steve can’t help but be pleased. “You staying in Hawaii?”

“So you can leave but I can’t?” Danny grins. “But, yeah… I mean, what would this pineapple infested hell hole do without me, huh?”

“More like, what would I do without you?”

“Let’s not go there.” Danny says, looking away for a moment, and Steve almost slaps himself.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s my fault.” Danny shrugs. “I didn’t cope well enough.”

“I never should have left.” Steve says, hand still around Danny’s. “I realised that, the moment I got off in Cali. I was just too scared to come back. Now I wish I had.”

“It’s over, Steve.” Danny smiles at him, squeezing Steve’s hand. “Let’s focus on the future, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence elapses, then Steve grins. “You know, you could come back to Five-0?”

Danny doesn’t share his enthusiasm. “Maybe, in time. I, uh… I got some things to do, first.”

** Two Weeks Later **

Honolulu County Prison sits at the base of one of the island’s mountains, far from the reach of normal civilisation. Housing over 150 prisoners, it’s the main one used for those Five-0 has captured.

The black Camaro pulls up with the crunch of gravel beneath its tires, black boots slipping from the plush interior.

They move softly across the car park, accompanied by the click of a cane. A stubbled jaw line; a smile to the receptionist. “I’m here to see Michael Keen.”

“Name?”

“Daniel Williams.”

He’s led to a room separated by thick plexi-glass, seats sat on either side, phone lines separated into booths.

He sits where directed.

Waits.

“Jay?”

He smiles. “Hey Mikey.”

“What are you doing here?” Michael Keen looks confused, and perhaps a little angry.

Danny looks him in the eyes, a soft smirk tugging at his lips. “Promised to protect you, didn’t I, you idiot.”

Michael chuckles. “I guess you did, Jay-bird.” He smiles softly, placing his hand on the glass.

“Call me Danny.”

He places his hand on top of Michael’s, the glint of a golden ring on his finger.

A ring etched with a viper.


	14. Next Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this story and for all your lovely comments (which encourage me to write)! Enjoy this teaser for the next instalment 'Fractured'. The first chapter will be up in a day or so :)

**Next time on Hawaii Five-0**

Danny smiles at Steve from the deck chair. “Civilian life, it’s kinda nice.”

“So you’re bored?”

“So very bored.”

“Steve, I got a tail on me!”

The sound of gunshots echo through the speaker, and all Steve can think is ‘not again’.

“Someone tried to take you out, Danny!”

“I can handle it!”

The click of heels echoes around a dank warehouse. “You don’t look like anything special.” She takes Danny by the chin. “Why did Natoli choose you?”

“Good looks and killer hair?”

“You’re funny.”

“It’s a gift.”

“You’re not wearing the Prince’s ring as a fashion statement, Detective. So tell me, where do your loyalties lie?”

“Michael Keen was broken out of prison last night.”

“Danny’s gone.”

“The King is dead. Long live the King.”

“I have something that belongs to you.”

Steve’s face is bruised and swollen, patched with dried blood.

“You lay another hand on him and I swear to god, I’ll rip every bone from your body.”

“How far are you willing to go, to save your friend?”

A gunshot.

“Danny!”


End file.
